Risky
by YukaKyo
Summary: Roy x Ed ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por conseguir lo que quieres? Llegarías incluso a destruir el corazón del que en realidad te quiere. Hard Yaoi Cap 9 Subido! De a rapidin X3!
1. Chapter 1

**Risky**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst. Por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**1.- Desires**

Roy lo sabia, sabia que durante mucho tiempo había buscado algo como aquello. Ese rango anhelado e importante, mismo que no se encontraba ya muy lejos de alcanzar. Tan próximo, tan seguro, que debía cuidar las apariencias. Evitando cometer algún error que lo hiciera perderlo.

Incluso si era necesario ignorar los sentimientos y deseos lo haría. No podía manchar su nombre. Ya que si lo hacia, su nombramiento estaría en juego, perdiendo todos aquellos años de espera, de trabajo, de juegos y sumisión.

Pero últimamente conservar la cordura, era una tarea difícil...

Difícil mantener un deseo carnal como aquel...

Uno que desequilibraba la mascara que solía portar, de hombre serio y fuerte. Inmune a cualquier desequilibrio o momento de duda. Pero había alguien que lograba destruirla, haciendo sacar a flote los sentimientos que sentía, mas allá de deseo, mas allá de la lujuria. Fue un descuido, no lo iba a negar. Pero al menos, aun no cometía alguna estupidez en su presencia.

Un pequeño triunfo, se le podría llamar.

Ansiaba acercársele...

La idea le atraía, tanto como él. Acercarse, tocarlo, cometer un pecado sobre su cuerpo. Y al mismo tiempo, se arrepentía, anhelando alejarse, apartarse de él, olvidarlo, aunque la idea le parecía tan difícil de llevar a cabo. Justo como ahora, no dejaba de recordarle.

No dejaba de pensar en él.

Había sido una mañana tranquila, o al menos eso le parecía, la pila de papeles por firmar era relativamente minúscula y no tardaría mas de algunos minutos por terminar. Por lo cual había decidido esconder el rostro tras la gorra y sumirse en un agradable sueño. Que termino cuando violentamente alguien azoto la puerta con demasiada fuerza después de abrirla.

Su primer pensamiento después de tan abrupto despertar, era que Hawkeye se había molestado al verle durmiendo. Se quito de un rápido movimiento la gorra, esperando ver el rostro molesto de la mujer. Mas no encontró el mismo, sino unos ojos dorados que le miraban divertidos.

— Tan entretenido como siempre Coronel—

— Lo que sea... ¿A que has venido? — Soltó secamente el de cabellos negros, acomodándose en su silla y de paso regresando a su lugar algunos de aquellos mechones rebeldes que se habían desacomodado al quitarse tan deprisa la gorra.

El fullmetal sonrió victorioso, acercándose hasta el escritor del militar, tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al mismo. Busco entre una de las bolsas dentro de la gabardina. Sacando algunos papeles, echándolos sobre el escritorio, justo a la mitad. Pero los ojos azul oscuro del Roy no los veían. Su vista se encontraba fija sobre algo aun mas importante que el reporte en el escritorio.

Aquella sonrisa suave en los labios del rubio, había robado toda su atención. Y parecía hecho a propósito, los brillantes rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, llegaban hasta él, casi irradiando sus cabellos rubios, su llamativa y apacible mirada dorada. Una espléndida imagen, que pocos se atreverían a no contemplar. Y él, Roy Mustang mas que abstraído, lo observaba.

Mustang no supo en que momento, sus sentimientos hacia aquel joven habían cambiado de forma drástica y ahora llegaba a sentir todas aquellos deseos escandalosos que difícilmente mantenía a raya. Por el fullmetal sentía algo mucho mas que afecto. Pero a pesar de todo sabia que intentar algo mas con ese adolescente, era mas que arriesgado. Por ello se conformaba con mirarle desde lejos.

Una agradable conversación, jamás entablarían. Tal vez y en un futuro, serian compañeros de guerra. No dudarían en llamarlo cuando alguna ocurriera. Seria uno mas, una arma mas para la milicia, otro soldado, que para todos seria indiferente su sentir o su pesar. Sus ideas, sus pensamientos, sus miradas. Pero para Roy, seria mucho mas.

— ¿Antes de tiempo no? — Pregunto el mayor, aun mirando al rubio quien solo, giro los ojos aburrido. Mustang dejo de observarle, tomando entre sus manos el reporte del chico.

— No había nada importante en aquella ciudad, los avisos de la piedra filosofal eran falsos—

— Ya veo— contesto el militar levantándose de la silla, con los papeles en mano, acercándose hacia la ventana.

Desde el principio lo sabia, pero en aquel momento lo que había deseado era alejarle de él. Edward, había estado demasiado cerca últimamente. Con el único propósito de preguntarle de alguna pista, algún rumor sobre la piedra. Y él simplemente lo había alejado, enviándole a cualquier ciudad con falsas referencias sobre la piedra que continuamente buscaba. Era necesario.

Fue necesario hacerlo.

El tenerlo cerca solo aumentaban la ansiedad de Roy por entablar una relación con el menor. Si Edward estaba cerca por mas tiempo, no podría evitar el acercarse, tocarlo, recorrer con sus manos desnudas la blanca y suave piel del fullmetal. De confesar todos aquellos sueños que había tenido, no, que aun tenia. Aquellos sueños de lujuria, de deseo y pasión. Sueños, pensamientos o simples visiones que llegaban a su mente en cualquier momento.

Pero que crecían en intensidad cuando le tenían cerca.

No podía evitar mirarlo así, como tampoco anhelar mandar al diablo todos aquellos prejuicios y culpas. Para finalmente tomarlo entre sus brazos y cumplir su anhelado deseo de poseerlo.

Nuevamente los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado y una vez mas el coronel desvió la mirada de la suya, pero ese brillo, llamativo, sugerente le llamo la atención al rubio. Esa mirada alguna vez la había visto en las mujeres que habían ansiado enredarse con el coronel, una mirada llena de anhelo, libídine, deseo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del fullmetal, tal vez solo fuera su imaginación...

O tal vez no...

Tenia que comprobarlo..

Ed solo quería probarlo, por ello se había acercado hasta él, quedando demasiado cerca, supo que aquello no seria suficiente, aunque sus movimientos se habían vuelto descuidados y la respiración del mayor entrecortada. No era suficiente para probar la idea que había llegado desde momentos antes a su cabeza. Decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo no creía que Mustang evitara su excesiva cercanía.

A propósito enredo sus pies en la larga gabardina roja, simulando que caía. Esperaba que Roy le sujetara entre sus brazos, lo cual no dudo en hacer, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la fuerza de la gravedad, que les mando al suelo, el rubio sobre Mustang, con todo el peso de su delgado cuerpo sobre las piernas abiertas del mayor. Sintiéndolo, sintiéndose.

Los papeles del reporte, aun flotaban en el aire o al menos la mayoría de los mismos.Y fue entonces que Ed, decidió arriesgarse un poco mas, acercando sus caderas a las del coronel, como si lo hiciera de forma descuidada y con la intención de levantarse, pero que con sus torpes movimientos no hacían mas que hacerlo acercarse mas al militar, de forma sugerente e incitante.

Lo escucho gemir casi en susurro ahogando en su garganta el grito de excitación que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. El temblor que le recorría y que al mismo tiempo le hacia tensar el cuerpo. Los ojos del rubio brillaron comprendiéndolo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios.

No se había esperado nada como eso...

Pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Notas del primer capitulo: Humm... había un pequeño error, ya lo corregí, gracias a Musa Lockheart, espero les haya gustado y vean el segundo capi n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Risky**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst. Por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2. - Wrong Way**

Edward sonrío levemente al sentir el tibio calor cayendo directamente sobre la piel de la espalda, dejándole una cálida sensación en la misma. Desvío sus ojos hacia la ventana de donde estos provenían, apenas cubierta por una delgada cortina blanca, casi transparente.

Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar…

Aunque tampoco creyó que llegaría a estar ahí.

Se acerco despacio a la misma, tomando entre sus dedos la suave tela, sujetándola fuertemente en sus dedos, apartándola del vidrio cristalino. Miro por la misma, percibiendo como el sol lentamente perecía, dejando de lucir aquellos fuertes rayos, para emitir solo aquella tibia luz despidiéndose del día y dando paso a lo que seria la noche.

No supo exactamente por que más deseo, acercar su cabeza a la ventana, dejando su frente sobre el tibio cristal trasparente, la sonrisa que hasta segundos antes había llevado en sus labios, ahora desaparecía.

Él pronto llegaría…

Cerro los ojos suspirando levemente. No tenia vuelta atrás, al menos en la decisión que él había tomado, poro aun ni siquiera sabia si él lo aceptase. Negó levemente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que si quería. El día anterior a duras penas se había contenido de hacerle algo, pero no pudo evitar, evidenciarse frente a él.

Bueno, no era toda su culpa, Ed lo había provocado también.

Primero con aquella caída, tan falsa y fingida, que termino en el suelo. Pero después que el militar se lo quitara de encima como si su contacto le quemara. No había dejado de provocarle. De forma inocente le había preguntado si le sucedía algo malo. La piel del pelinegro había estado demasiado caliente y el profundo rubor en sus mejillas pálidas no era algo muy común de ver en él.

Roy no había contestado, pero era mas que obvio que trataba de evitar mirarlo a los ojos, así como que sus manos le tocaran. Por que el rubio a propósito le tocaba, al principio con demasiada inocencia, que lentamente se mezclaba con picardía, recato y que decir de sus ojos dorados que recorrían su cuerpo, con lujuria e impudia. Pero que con medida y cuidado, se volvía tierna y decorosa.

Todas aquellas actitudes mezcladas en el rubio. Para saber lo que deseaba, evitar que ese deseo se enfriara y al mismo tiempo, evitar que en esos momentos algo mas entre ellos ocurriera.

Roy lo deseaba, eso era lo único cierto entre ambos, pero todo tenía un precio y...

— Un pago — Murmuro abriendo los ojos al fin, sintiendo entre sus dedos la suave tela blanca, seda blanca inmaculada y sobrepuesta en aquella cama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerró suavemente la puerta tras de él. Recargándose en la misma con los ojos cerrados. Todo era oscuridad, tanto tras sus párpados como fuera de ellos. El departamento esta a oscuras, frió, solitario, vació, sin vida.

Como siempre... idéntico a todos los días.

Mustang soltó un suspiro cansado.

No... hoy seria diferente.

Dejo de pensar en aquello. Caminando despacio alejándose de la puerta en la que minutos antes había estado recargado, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. Que amplio y austero le recibía envuelto en la oscuridad de las habitaciones. No era necesario que las luces estuviesen encendidas.

Aun y con los ojos cerrados él sabia exactamente donde se encontraban cada uno de los muebles de su departamento.

Se detuvo a un lado de la mesa, dejando sobre la misma el orondo fólder amarillo que llevaba bajo el brazo. Lo había arrojado con fuerza contra la barnizada madera. Odiaba todo lo que dentro del mismo había. Trago saliva sintiendo la garganta seca.

Hubiese ido por una o dos horas a la tasca, pedir dos o tres tragos, emborracharse lo necesario y luego volver. Maldijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa.

¿Para que hacerlo?

No era necesario y además no tenia el animo alguno de estar ahí.

Aunque tampoco lo tenia para estar en casa...

Talvez lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara en la oficina. Aplazando el trabajo lo mas que se pudiera, seguramente y en estas horas se encontrara apenas terminando la mitad de la pila de papeles que a diario debía firmar. Pero la teniente no se lo merecía. Que se quedara a cuidar que el terminara su trabajo en horas extras.

Solo por un simple capricho del coronel.

Suspiro cansado, despojándose del sobretodo negro, dejándolo sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. Si, estaba el perchero cerca, pero no le apetecía él dejarlo colgado sobre el mismo. Llevo una de sus manos al cabello, alzando algunos de los mechones azabaches del mismo, antes de girar la perilla de su habitación.

Lo que en estos momentos le apetecía era una buena ducha.

La puerta sé cerro de un golpe seco, mas no le presto importancia alguna. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en un par dorado que le observaban entre angustiados e indecisos.

La ducha tendría que esperar.

Dejo de mirar la silueta del chico, que alumbrada con la luz de los faros de la calle, se recargaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

— Así que ya estabas aquí — soltó Mustang aburrido, llevando sus manos a la chaqueta azul que vestía, desabrochándola y dejándola resbalar por sus hombros. Vio como Ed hacia lo mismo con sus ropas.

— Déjalo así — se apresuro a decir, evitando que el chico se desnudara.

El rubio no dijo mas, después de todo era obvio que era Roy quien seseaba por el mismo quitarle la ropa.

El rubio vio como el militar se acercaba hasta la cama, dándole la espalda, sentándose sobre la misma. La chaqueta que hasta segundos antes había estado en sus manos, fue dejada caer al suelo de forma descuidada, arrugándose. Las botas le siguieron, posteriormente los calcetines.

A Ed le pareció extraño que lo le hablara a su lado y justo cuando intentaba mover las piernas para acercarse al pelinegro, lo vio echarse boca abajo en la cama. Soltando un bostezo cansado.

— ¿Qué esperas Edward? —le pregunto, para después agregar sin esperar respuesta alguna — Puedes irte ya —

— ¿Qué? — Fue casi patidifusa la pregunta del rubio — Tenemos un trato coronel —

— Ha sí — susurro el mayor después de emitir un nuevo bostezo. Se giro despacio levantándose apenas quedando sentado sobre la cama — He decidido negarme fullmetal —

— No deseo nada de ti — murmuro Roy Viendo que la cara del rubio se enfurecía, se dejo caer contra la cama fijando sus ojos en el conocido techo.

— Pero aun así fullmetal, un trato es un trato y siempre los respeto. La información que necesitas esta en el comedor, dentro de un sobre amarillo. Llévatela y cierra bien la puerta al salir —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomo su ropa que estaba aun tirada sobre el suelo, entre sus manos la junto a los pantalones y su camisa, haciéndola una bolita antes de arrojarla en una canasta perfecta hacia el cesto de ropa sucia, dirigiéndose a la ducha. Hacia algunos minutos que el rubio había salido, sin decir absolutamente nada, golpeando la puerta.

Bueno al menos ya no le molestaría.

Y era lo mejor, puesto que Roy no deseaba entablar una relación como la que el fullmetal planeaba. Sexo por información de la piedra filosofal. Era tentadora la idea. Pero él lo rechazaba profundamente, física y sentimentalmente Edward era para él algo mas que eso. No solo lo quería como su ramera personal.

Aunque también sabia que, una relación estable y duradera nunca podría ser entre ambos. Algo que no fuese lo que su corazón deseaba, jamás lo aceptaría. Aun y cuando aquello supusiera jamás poder anhelar algo mas con el rubio.

Y además la actitud de Edward le fastidiaba. Le podía ser un maldito manipulador y chantajista, pero jamás haría algo como aquello. Ni pensarlo siquiera. Tenia principios aunque se dudaran de ellos.

Prefería negarse y que el rubio se lo pensara bien.

Abrió el grifo dejando que la cálida agua cayera. Le tibio vapor rápidamente lleno las paredes y vidrios de la habitación. Dejo que el cálido ambiente le tocara, relajándose, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Sus dedos giraron entonces la otra llave, mezclando el agua y dejándolo a una temperatura agradable para su piel.

Las pequeñas gotas recorrían su espalda con lentitud. Humedeciéndola, mojándola, pequeños hilos de agua bajaban por sus cabellos y el continuo flujo de la regadera caía directo a su rostro brindándole un suave masaje a su cara. Entre el ruido del agua pudo escuchar claramente como la puerta de vidrio que separaba la ducha del cuarto de baño se abría.

Giro el rostro, mirando hacia donde la puerta abierta esperaba. Le vio ahí, con la mirada baja, apenas envuelto en una blanca toalla. Dejo de mirarlo concentrándose una vez mas en quedar completamente bajo la ducha. Pudo apreciar sus pasos acercándose, el golpe seco del automail contra las resbalosas baldosas del cuarto baño.

— No es necesario que lo hagas — soltó como suspiro deteniendo el avance de Ed.

— Debo de hacerlo, pues de no ser así, iría en contra de los principios del intercambio equivalente — Trato de justificarse el rubio, sintiéndose por primera vez apenado de lo que planeaba hacer. Escucho una risa triste del coronel y después sus palabras.

— Olvídalo y vete — en silencio Ed le escuchaba.

— El intercambio no tiene nada que ver en esto y si así lo fuera, pagaste lo suficiente. Mostrándome tu valor y cumpliendo tu palabra viniendo hasta acá — lo vio levantar sus manos acercándolas hacia la esponja y el jabón dispuestos en una repisa cercana, frotándolos entre sí.

— Fue una buena paga — termino el coronel dando por concluida su platica, enjabonando su cuello y parte de su espalda, dejando que la espuma le cubriera.

Cerro los ojos aun enjabonándose, esperando a que el rubio comprendiera y se fuera. Escucho la puerta de cristal cerrándose. Bajo los brazos, dejando que el agua arremetiera contra la espuma sobre su cuerpo, disolviéndola y alejándola del mismo. Bajo la mano que sostenía la esponja, dejándola resbalar de sus dedos.

Mas no cayo, alguien la sostuvo y ahora enjabonaba su espalda con suavidad.

— No fue suficiente — escucho que decía en un susurró confidencial y callado, pasando no solo la esponja por su piel sino también los dedos de sus manos, esparciendo la espuma.

No estaba bien lo que el chico estaba haciendo y él no lo quería. O al menos eso se obligaba a pensar. Tomo una de las manos del rubio alejándola de él. Mas no debió de hacerlo, pues el movimiento brusco, casi lo había hecho resbalar al suelo, mas termino contra el cuerpo del pelinegro, mojándose con la humedad presente en el mismo.

— Por favor Roy — pidió el rubio como suplica, besando los firmes músculos de su espalda. Casi sorbiendo las gotitas de agua presentes en la misma.

— No me hagas esto — soltó en un gemido contenido el pelinegro, tratando de alejar de su mente la sensación del cuerpo del rubio y aquellos labios que besaban su espalda.

— Es lo que deseas — murmuro Ed, aun con sus labios contra la piel del mayor, moviendo sus manos enjabonadas por la anatomía del militar, encontrando sin proponérselo sus partes más erógenas.

— Edward... Ed— gimió sin evitarlo.

Estaba mal. Roy lo sabia, pero por mas que trataba de buscar la forma correcta de evitar todo aquello. Su cuerpo temblaba, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y la razón se alejaba de su mente. Dejando que su cuerpo tomara el control, acalorándose, dejándose invadir por el éxtasis que le producía la cercanía del rubio.

Lo sentía como una droga, dejándole sin fuerzas el cuerpo al inhalar el sutil aroma de sus cabellos sueltos, el tibio tacto de su piel húmeda y desnuda. El peso de su cuerpo contra su regazo, donde sus dedos se hundían en la estilizada cintura del fullmetal.

Sus labios se encontraban ya, profanando los suyos, grabando en su memoria el dulce sabor de su boca. Tal diferente de cómo la imaginaba. Mas dulce y deliciosa de lo que creía. Se había resistido, hasta el ultimo momento. Pero se había dejado caer rendido.

Porque era un deseo demasiado anhelado, que no podía y no quería cumplir, pero deseaba. Un deseo, una pasión tan infernal y enfermiza, que había aumentado a cada día que pasaba.

Y que ahora finalmente realizaría...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Notas del segundo capitulo: Veamos, estuvo bueno el segundo capitulo no? Espero, aunque ahora si que no deseo escribir el tercero, ha, me da penita, alguien va a sufrir y mucho, eh bueno, no se puede evitar, espero me dejen sus comentarios del capitulo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Risky**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**3.- Careless**

Cerro suavemente tras de si la puerta de oscura madera y se recargo unos instantes en ella antes de atreverse a mirar fijamente una carpeta amarilla sobre la alargada mesa de rustica madera en el comedor. El papel ambarino pálido y frío contrastando contra la rojiza y llamativa piel encerada de una fresca canasta de manzanas. Suspiro comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Lo que había pasado minutos atrás no había sido tan malo como había creído en principio.

Vamos hasta le había parecido en cierta forma placentero.

Muy placentero.

Y si seguían así las cosas. No resultaba tan desagradable prostituirse de aquella manera para obtener la información deseada. Al menos no si tenia a ese militar como su comprador dispuesto e interesado que además era muy buen amante.

Vamos, como no habría de serlo. Si era el mas mujeriego de toda central.

Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y no se decepciono al ver el grosor del mismo, así como lo pesado que era. Pronto, muy pronto podría terminar de descubrir todos los secretos de la piedra y lograría recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Y por volver a sentir la calidez de su hermano en una caricia de una mano de carne y hueso.

Valía la pena todo lo que hacia.

Incluso si no le agradaba del todo hacerlo.

Aunque bueno, algo le decía que esta vez si que lo disfrutaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No había dormido en toda la noche, repasando una y otra vez aquel informe que Mustang le había dado. A pensar de ser extenso y muy bien documentado, parecía como si este solo se tratara de una minúscula parte de todo un tratado oculto bajo llave de la preciada piedra filosofal.

Y no solo él pensaba de esa manera, su hermano pequeño que también había leído el informe, pensaba exactamente igual.

No le había dicho nada en conciso de cómo había obtenido aquello. Mas que claro una pequeña parte de la verdad.

El coronel se la había facilitado, mas no tenia porque saber de que manera había logrado un favor de tal magnitud.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba una vez mas dirigiéndose por el conocido camino hacia el cuartel central. Completamente solo, en la habitación de hotel había dejado a Al, no era necesario que lo llevara consigo, después de todo el asunto a tratar no seria en si ningún asunto militar o concerniente a él.

Sino únicamente al coronel y a él.

Y a pesar de que apenas y había comenzado la semana, en el ala oeste donde estaban las oficinas de Mustang. Parecía que el fin de semana empezaba a comenzar. Los subordinados de menor rango que sus cinco fieles ayudantes, se la pasaban sin hacer nada o pareciendo que hacían algo.

Paso de frente sin decir o hacer mas. Encontrándose casi la misma situación en la oficina de los subordinaos de Mustang. Y hasta le pareció raro el ver incluso a la seria teniente jugando poker con el descorazonado Havoc. No le explicaron el porque y la verdad tampoco deseaba mucho preguntar.

Apenas y les saludo antes de entrar a la conocida oficina del coronel. Y lo que encontró en la misma si que jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Ahí en medio del escritorio estaba él, sentado firme mientras leía sin detenerse siquiera un poco solicitudes y acuerdos que necesitaban su pronta aprobación. Después de la rápida leída un fino trazo de líneas y la firma escueta el coronel impregnada en las blancas paginas estaban.

No le había prestado el menos caso y por lo visto no se dignaría a hacerlo mas.

Carraspeo y con el ceño fruncido hasta el escritorio fue a dar.

— No he solicitado tu presencia— siseo cortante sin observarlo sin detener a esa mano que como autómata trazaba círculos y líneas en una conocido trazo.

— Lo se—

— Tampoco hay misión alguna que desee que realices. Retirarte y déjame trabajar—

— Necesito hablar con usted—

— No hay nada de que hablar— siseo indiferente, tomando el ultimo de los papeles que le quedaba por revisar.

— De informe que recibí anoche. De ello vengo a hablar—

Detuvo su lectura y por un momento breve estuvo apunto de mirarle. Mas no lo hizo hasta plasmar por ultima vez su firma en un espacio reservado en ella. Parecía que incluso a propósito se tardaba, hasta que coloco la ultima solicitud de cinco hojas junto a todas las demás.

—No me digas, te pareció inconsistente— soltó como un bufido Mustang echándose contra el respaldo del como sillón de cuero. Y miro al rubio con desgano y de hecho con desagrado.

¿Qué diablos? Ed frunció las cejas molestos. Ayer lo miraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Como si no pudiera hacer mas que mirarlo con adoración. Pero ahora los ojos azul oscuro lo miraban con profundo aborrecimiento infundado.

Era infundado¿No?

Así le parecía.

— Mas bien incompleto. A ese reporte le falta mucho mas—

Lo vio fruncir el rostro fastidiado y resoplo antes de sonreír con burla.

— Confórmate pues es lo único que obtendrás—

Tendría que estar de broma el coronel. Aquella información era perfecta, ni siquiera en todos los viajes e investigaciones que Al y él habían hecho había estado tan cerca de unos datos con concisos y verdaderos como aquellos. No eran fábulas de pueblos ni complicados códigos con verdades a medias. Era básicamente una guía paso por paso para crear una piedra filosofal.

— ¿Qué? —

— Ahora hazme el favor de salir— soltó fríamente el pelinegro levantándose de la silla y camino acercándose al perchero frente a la puerta de entrada.

— Pero… tenemos un trato coronel— replico el rubio acercándose a él, que ignorándolo fuertemente se empezaba a colocar el sobretodo negro. Él también de salida iba.

— Sí y se termino ayer. Ya no hay trato mas aquí. —

— La información no esta completa y…—

— Son tratados secretos y a los cuales solo personal autorizado puede acceder. Sabes tu lo que me harían si se llega a enterar que mediante sobornos accedo a dicha información—

— Pero…—

— Un simple revolcón no es suficiente para motivarme a hacerlo fullmetal— Roy se detuvo en la ultima palabra alargándole cruelmente.

Ed bajo la vista, tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez y una sola noche no pudiera ser suficiente para solventar una exposición como aquella ante tal peligro. La reputación y el puesto de ese hombre estarían en juego y que decir de sus probable ascensos. Y era mas que obvio que por simple bondad el coronel no lo haría.

Roy lo miro con dureza. Esperando a que se negara a aquello. Por eso le había dicho aquello. Y si llegaba a aceptar lo que le proponía sin decírselo tan de frente entonces ese jovencito con el que había soñando como un estúpido enamorado no valdría la verdad la pena.

— Pues serán los que sean necesarios hasta tener el informe completo en mis manos— los ojos dorados le observaron decididos y los suyos se oscurecieron con gélida frialdad.

Era increíble lo que podría hacer para ayudar a su hermano. Una hermandad tan hermosa y pura, que ahora aborrecía. Repugnaba aquello, como el rubio, como él mismo. Sonrió con cinismo y sin mediar palabra alguna se acerco hasta él.

— No vayas a arrepentirte después— le dijo con sonoro desprecio.

— Será usted quien no se arrepentirá— contraataco arrogante el rubio viendo como el otro caminaba mas y de pronto lo sintió abrazándole por la espalda.

Sintió sus manos tocándole bajo la ropa sin pudor alguno. En algún momento sintió cuando le apretaba un glúteo y recordando sus ultimas palabras no hizo mas que echarse contra él, apretando su trasero contra las afiladas caderas del pelinegro.

Si era necesario darle un pequeño incentivo para que hiciera su trabajo lo haría.

Mas no fue necesario hacerlo. Una mordida en el lóbulo de su oído derecho fue el ultimo movimiento que hizo Mustang antes de soltarlo y dirigirse a la puerta. Vio como se detenía y pocos segundos después aun dándole la espalda con voz fuerte y fría le decía.

— Esta noche a la misma hora de ayer en mi casa, encontraras el sobre—

Fue todo y Ed supo a que se refería. Roy salio sin esperar respuesta, era estúpido esperar a esas alturas alguna negación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No había sido fácil inventar una creíble excusa para Al. Pero al final de cuentas se había salido de nueva cuenta con la suya. Y ahora estaba ahí frente a la oscura puerta de la casa del coronel. Cuando había salido de ahí la noche pasada había pensado que aquello había sido realmente bueno.

Mustang había sido un buen amante y había tenido una muy buena primera experiencia.

E incluso había pensado que, si tenia que volver a hacerlo no estaba del todo mal mientras fuera con él. Y de hecho aun lo creía, pero no sabia exactamente el porque ahora dudaba que aquella noche pudiera disfrutar siquiera.

Tal vez se debía a la actitud hostil, distante y fría del coronel aquella mañana o tal vez a un extraño nerviosismo que le había asaltado de pronto horas antes de que anocheciera.

Pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Ni siquiera había tocado cuando de pronto la puerta estuvo abierta.

— Entra de una buena vez— escucho la orden fría y no le quedo mas que obedecerla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continua…**

N de la A: Hasta ahí por ahora. Veamos si pongo el lemon para la siguiente xD

_Ahora que no te tengo hago del recuerdo el aire que respiro_


	4. Chapter 4

**Risky**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst. Por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**4.- Hurts**

Edward frunció el ceño en un profundo gesto de desagrado y no solo eso, un quejido de vivido dolor abandono sus labios al sentir como golpeaba su interior. Era poco decir aquello cuando parecía mas bien que él se entretenía en penetrarle de forma dura, arqueando hasta un punto impensable la espalda dañándole la columna con cada golpeteo de caderas.

No le estaba prohibido hacer aquello, así que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas en los hombros del pelinegro, clavándole las uñas y rasgándole la piel. Incluso los dedos propios de metal le apretaron la carne y sin duda la fuerte marca de un hematoma dentro de algunos segundos tendría. Pero no importaba al menos no para él.

Era la única forma de quejarse.

Le había prohibido absolutamente todo. Hasta incluso quejarse o como la vez anterior llamarle por su nombre.

Podía gimotear si se le apetecía su rango militar. O bien quedarse callado hasta que todo acabara.

Pero parecía nunca acabar.

Suspiro al sentir como salía de él y lo dejaba tendido sobre la rugosa alfombra. Volvería de un momento a otro a tomarlo. Una vez mas.

Sabia de sobra que Roy se entretenía de aquella manera, tocándole y besándole el cuerpo hasta penetrarlo con suavidad para que sin que se lo esperara de un momento a otro aumentara los movimientos y la fuerza lastimándolo, brindándole un duro placer entre el sufrimiento y cuando justo creía que iba a explotar se retiraba, dejándole descansar para volver a atacar con mayor hambre y sed.

Giro los ojos encontrándose con una de sus prendas oscuras tiradas en el suelo. Revuelta, arrugada y echada por ahí. Ni siquiera habían acabado de llegar a esa habitación cuando Roy ya le llevaba quitada mas de la mitad de aquellas prendas. Había pedido que lo llevara a la cama, mas el pelinegro le había respondido que no había caso alguno en ello.

A las mujerzuelas no les importaba donde ni como eran tomadas.

Y él en su caso… pues, no podría dar alguna objeción.

No había dicho nada. Pero el comentario le había dolido. Como le dolía ese comportamiento en él. La primera noche había sido completamente diferente a aquello. El coronel no había escatimado en atenciones y caricias suaves mientras lo tomaba. Y ahora parecía concentrado en solo hacerle sentir dolor. En aquella ocasión le había llamado por su nombre con cierto afecto y ahora se mofaba de él arrastrando su apodo militar por el suelo y con sarna.

Ni siquiera le era permitido hablar y si se atrevía. Recibía como castigo un beso que terminaba en una mordida cruel de los labios o lengua. O en le peor de los casos, casi asfixiándolo en medio del mismo impidiéndole romper el contacto para respirar

Y tenia que comportarse sumiso.

Mustang se lo había advertido. Se convertía en su ramera rubia por una noche por la información.

Una ramera complaciente, callada y dispuesta a las exigencias de su coronel.

Justo como las que ahora le infringía.

Con los ojos aun fijos en la prenda, la fragancia dulzona y barata, completamente femenina le lleno los sentidos. Sabia exactamente de donde provenía, exactamente del cuello de Mustang. Lo había percibido con anterioridad, pero se había concentrado en ignorarlo. Tal vez, antes de que estuviera con él, se había metido con alguna que otra mujer, de esas tantas que le seguían y a decir verdad, no le extrañaba el hecho, sino a la idea de que tuviera suficientes energías para continuar a buen ritmo con lo que le hacia. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo un poco, no le extrañaba demasiado el hecho.

Pues nadie seria capaz de negar que Mustang, noche a noche, saltaba de cama en cama.

Edward gruño, entre disgusto y asombro. Roy se había echado contra él y por un momento le hizo ver la sangre y las pequeñas heridas en forma de luna creciente que le había dejado segundos atrás en el hombro. Supo que todo estaba mal cuando lo vio sonreír y las pupilas oscuras brillaron de una forma un tanto extraña.

Pero no lo comprendió hasta que lo sintió abriéndole las piernas con los brazos, mucho mas de lo que humanamente se podría. Arañando los blancos muslos hasta dejarle sobre la piel rojizas marcas donde sus propias uñas habían pasado. Cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los parpados, mas se mordió los labios con brusquedad segundos después al sentirlo entrar dentro de él sin miramiento alguno. Sin prepararle. Ahogando el grito que deseaba soltar.

Esta vez Edward no volvió a cometer la misma estupidez. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la mullida alfombra, aferrándose a los hilos sueltos arrancándolos incluso del estrecho tejido. Mientras sus piernas seguían abriéndose mas, su espalda se arqueaba con brusquedad, mientras su cuerpo era empujado para delante y atrás con fuerza mas que brutal.

— Creo que seria mas divertido para mi si te quejaras un poco mas, romper la alfombra no excita a nadie en ningún lugar—

Era la voz profunda del hombre sobre él que le había hablado aun y cuando su boca se encontraba mas que ocupada mordisqueando sin piedad alguna los rosados pezones del rubio. Sintió nauseas al escuchar aquello y por un momento pensó en mandarlo al diablo todo.

Era mas que humillante lo que le pasaba.

Pero ahora era mas patético, pues al pensarlo mejor sabia que no estaba de mas. Lo había aceptado al ir el mismo para continuar con el trato entre ambos. Roy había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y el las había aceptado una a una. Así que ahora no debía de quejarse.

Porque una sola queja y adiós al fajo de papeles y círculos que le esperaba en la misma mesa donde había encontrado el primero.

Y no podía echar a perder algo como aquello. No debía.

Apretó los dientes al sentir un nuevo y mas fuerte empujón que le golpeo con fuerza el trasero y rasgo la piel de su espalda contra la áspera alfombra bajo su cuerpo. Gimió, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que lo que había salido de sus labios, se escuchara con la perfecta mezcla de incomodo y al mismo tiempo satisfecho.

— Delicioso— escucho que soltaba Mustang, mientras le tomaba con fuerza las caderas.

Y nuevamente se repitió aquel movimiento, porque no solo le había gustado al pelinegro, sino que al quejarse el rubio, este había contraído su interior, apresándolo deliciosamente al tenerlo dentro. El húmedo sudor le bajaba como gotitas cristalinas por la piel de la frente, empapando completamente su cuerpo y mezclándose incluso con el del mayor que se le restregaba entero.

En algún momento había apresado sus muñecas impidiéndole terminar de destruir la alfombra. Peor al hacer aquello le había permitido descansar a su espalda mientras sus penetraciones seguían. Su carne lastimada, mordida y amoratada empezaba a latir lastimándole. Y solo los débiles lengüetazos que le propinaba en el cuello, podían ser las únicas caricias que en aquella noche podía marcar como delicadas.

Los movimientos ya eran suaves, pausados y precisos. Rozando la delicada piel de su interior buscando brindarle placer.

El definitivo, lo sabia por las bocanadas de aire que Mustang tomaba y que le avisaban que estaba próximo a terminar.

—¡Ah!. ¡Coronel! —

Jadeo cuando los dedos del mismo alcanzaron su hombría hinchada y olvidada que dolía por ser atendida. Brindándole lo que justo necesitaba y como regresándole el favor volvió a contraerse para él. Enredando sus piernas en la cintura acercándolo mas.

Pidiéndole mas.

— Coro…CORONEEELLLL—

Grito, perdiéndose en el éxtasis de su propia humedad humedeciendo su vientre. En la que escurría por sus glúteos y bajaba por sus muslos y en sudoroso cuerpo su con dificultad respiraba sobre el suyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había abierto demasiado despacio el pomo de la puerta y con la misma lentitud había dejado recargada su espalda contra la misma. Tenia los ojos cerrados mas no optaba por apretar los adoloridos parpados.

Solo estaba ahí cubriéndole sin esbozar algún ligero pensamiento por cernirse con fuerza en los mismos aunque lo deseara.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Por qué había sentido ese odio y desprecio sin medida alguna en el coronel?

¿Por qué? Cuando una noche antes todo había sido completamente distinto a lo de ahora.

Abrió los ojos al fin, centrando su mirada en el generoso sobre amarillo que una vez mas descansaba sobre la canasta de deliciosas manzanas rojas recién cortadas.

Pagaba con su cuerpo para tener el privilegio por ver aquello.

¿Acaso a eso se debía?

Se debía el cambio de actitud de Mustang a su disposición para abrirle las piernas cuando lo quisiera.

O seria por alguna cosa mas.

Y de ser así, que demonios le importaba. Lo único que importaba ahí era, complacer al pelinegro por unas noches mas hasta tener el informe completo en sus manos. Lo demás no importaba. No importaba la forma en que lo humillara cada noche, no importaban las heridas, no importaba las palabras o miradas.

De Mustang no le importaba nada.

Por él que se fuera al mismo infierno si era lo que deseaba.

Lo único que importaba era el bienestar de Al.

Eso era lo único que deseaba, lo único.

Se alejo de la puerta dirigiéndose al comedor donde no solo el sobre amarillo le esperaba. Su abrigo rojo también estaba ahí y de un movimiento rápido se echo ambos bajo el brazo mientras cruzaba a largas zancadas el corredor que daba justo a la puerta principal de esa casa. La pesada puerta principal con un fuerte golpe termino cerrada tras su espalda dejándole finalmente fuera de todo aquello.

Lejos de él

Lejos de su desprecio y su indiferente mirada.

Una sensación que ahora mas que nunca le molestaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua…

N de la Yuka: Hum… no se, creo que por ahora no se me da mucho esto de lastimar ja, bueno pensare algo mejor para el próximo. Sorry por lo corto, no ando muy bien de los dedos y eso es lo que salio antes de que se me engarrotaran, saludos!. Pd. Si hay errores, sorry para la proxima los corrijo XD

Replicas a reviews por Yuka:

Lupi-chan: Hola! Irle mal xD algo, algo, espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos!.

LaBrujaSay-Say: Hola! Gracias por el revi, espero no haberme tardado mucho, saludos!

loveOver: Hola! Jejeje, bueno al menos tu si quieres aunque sea corto los capis xD. Gracias y saludos!

Nakusa: Hola! Si de hecho iba a ser para el pasado, pero sin mucho animo en la cabeza no fue posible, eso de para los demas tambien, es algo seguro y necesario para la trama xD, solo espero que me salga bien. Saludos!

PoLlO-yAsHa: Hello! Jajaja, master no me habían dicho así xD. Ahí esta un pedazo de lemon, espero sea lo que, no que sea un poco de lo que querías xD. Ese trato, ha yo también lo quisiera, jajaja, pero bueno o busco la piedra xD. Saludos y nos leemos después.

Mireya Humbolt: Hola!, hum, lamentablemente, este fic lo hice pensando en un Roy muy perro xD, así que eso de que no lastime a Ed, no podría prometerlo. Aunque si, para colmo de males Ed se va a enamorar de Roy. Gracias por el review y saludos!

Maria-Elric: Hola! Un toque de lemon listo. Saludos!

StarFive: Hola! Gracias por el review y eso de sufrir, un poquito al menos xD, saludos!

Alyssa Black: Hola! Parece, pero no lo echare a perder con tonterías ni será tan copiado como el otro, pues básicamente el fic que me mencionas fue sacado de el doujin Hermaphrodite xD. Aunque Risky si estará un poco al lado de Doujin y a la vez no, ya lo veras. Muchos saludos y gracias. Ah si! Le puse lemon, así que quiero mi galleta T-t si?. Saluditos!

Danybel: Hola! Toda una vida para leerlo y yo toda una para escribirlo xD. Wii vacaciones yo quisiera, pero en mi vida all work no se puede. En fin gracias por leer y por el review, saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Risky **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst. Por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**5.- Sadness **

Había dicho que no le importaba para nada lo que pasaba con Mustang. Que no le venia al caso y que no le concernía en lo absoluto.

_Pero era una maldita mentira _

Claro que le importaba, cada mirada, cada gesto, movimiento o humillación de su parte.

_Todo _

Aumento el paso leve que llevaba haciendo mas largas sus zancadas tratando de acortar a su medida el no muy lejano trayecto hacia el hotel donde Alphonse le esperaba. Se había empecinado en no pensar en lo absoluto de lo pasado con su superior, pero, ninguna idea coherente era demasiado fuerte como para borrar el continuo torrente de imágenes que le venían una y otra vez a su mente.

Todo tan presente y tan vivido que por un momento le pareció que un leve mareo le asalto de la impresión de las mismas.

Pero sin ninguna duda la que le había hecho detenerse justo a la mitad de abrir la puerta de su habitación era aquella donde la sincera sonrisa que alguna vez el coronel le había brindado se deformaba hasta convertirse en una mueca de un dañino rencor mezclado con una profunda mirada cargada de odio.

Una presión en el pecho, su mano de metal que involuntariamente se había dirigido ahí y el gesto sombrío de su rostro completaron el cuadro caótico de lo que notaba o bien ahora descubría que sentía.

_Dolor _

Fuerte, considerable y engañoso.

Había estado mal lo que le había propuesto al coronel. No debió de haber permitido que pasara aquello. Tal vez en aquella ocasión cuando le había pedido que se detuviera, era porque ciertamente Mustang no deseaba enredarse de aquella forma con él y sin recapacitarlo siquiera le había obligado a mantener el trato. Podía ser que se había pasado, aprovechándose de la situación embarazosa en la que había descubierto los ocultos deseos del militar. Pero, el mayor no tenía porque odiarle de aquella manera.

Después de todo.

Lo disfrutaba a su antojo.

Y él, no tenía porque sentirse mal con aquello.

Crujió los dientes apretando los labios en le proceso antes de soltar su ropa. Haciendo una fuerte presión en el generoso sobre amarillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda enterrando los dedos casi rompiendo la cobertura amarilla que resguardaba el informe de aquella noche.

Más no importaba, nada de aquello.

Dio el último paso que le separaba de la puerta y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido giro el pomo encontrándola más que abierta. No duro mucho para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación después de todo el corredor del hotel apenas y estaba iluminado. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda no sin antes escucharla rechinar con fuerza, mas sus ojos estaban concentrados en una esquina. Donde solo una de las ventanas tenía la cortina descorrida dejando que pasara la mortuoria luz de los faroles de la calle. Su brillo mortuorio amarillento apenas y alumbraba.

Ahí, recostado en unas acolchonadas mantas se encontraba el contenedor de metal donde reposaba el alma de su hermano. E incluso hasta se encontraba cubierto con una ligera sabana blanca.

No se molesto en hablarle y despertarle del estupor en que descansaba para darle un descanso a su alma.

Después de todo estaba bien y había vuelto hasta podría decirse un poco temprano.

_Al _

_Él es la única razón por la que continuo con esto _

Y así lo era, ya casi había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había recordado aquello mientras que dejaban que Mustang le pusiera las manos encima. Por la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano soportaba y aceptaba. Permitía que le insultara, que le lastimara.

Que lo odiara.

_Por Al _

Doblo sus pasos hasta la oscura cama, deshaciéndose del abrigo rojo que solo sobrepuesto llevaba en sus hombros. Mas los suaves roces de sus prendas desprendiéndose de su piel fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a la que era una armadura. Había dejado su ropa levemente doblada para volver a ponérsela en la siguiente mañana sobre la cómoda cercana a la cama y sin prestarle mayor interés en lo que hacia desanudo la dorada trenza de sus cabellos.

— ¡Que bueno que ya volviste hermano! —

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para no girar el rostro con la mueca de asombro que segundos antes había llevado en el mismo. La perfecta dentadura blanca marcando una firme sonrisa fue lo primero que saludo a la armadura de su hermano que ahora se encontraba más que sentada en las mantas de la esquina, después del asentimiento enérgico que Ed le proporcionaba.

— ¡Me alegro! Aunque hermano ¿Tienen que terminar tan tarde las investigaciones que haces con el coronel? —

_Investigaciones… Aunque en verdad juntos nunca hemos investigado nada _

Solo se limito a asentir una vez mas, volviendo a utilizar aquella mentira que Al le creía. Subió a la cama y se lamento de hacerlo al sentir la presión dolorosa que hacia con los movimientos sobre su cuerpo. Lejos de que las suaves mantas le reconfortaran, estas le lastimaban y hasta cierto punto con demasiada saña.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en no dejar que de sus labios sonara sonido alguno. Tanto que se perdió de la pequeña conversación que su hermano menor trataba de entablar con él. Lo que había hecho mientras él dormía, las personas que había visto mientras hacia las compras para su comida y el gatito tierno que se había encontrado pero que muy a su pesar lo había dejado por no pode traerlo consigo.

Y entonces hablo también de una fugar visita al cuartel de central. Curiosamente desde esa parte comenzó a poner inconcientemente un poco mas de su atención. El molesto punzar de su cuerpo disminuía o al menos eso era lo que creía.

— Y entonces entre para saludar a Riza-san y a los demás. Y no vas a creerlo hermano. ¡Estaban jugando cartas! — claro que lo creía. Él mismo lo había visto con sus propios ojos al parecer una o dos horas antes de que Al estuviera ahí.

— Havoc-san me dijo que el coronel les había dado la tarde libre y como ninguno de ellos tenían mas que hacer decidieron quedarse ahí, matando el tiempo con las cartas — Ignoro por completo la gracia que Al le había tomado s u propio comentario y sin mas empezó a cubrirse las piernas con una de las sabanas. Estaba apunto él mismo por dar por concluida la platica de Al con un simple buenas noches cuando la armadura volvió a hablar.

— Y entonces el coronel salio y les vio jugando. ¡Hubieras visto la cara de miedo que pusieron todos! — Fue imposible para el rubio imaginarse siquiera — Pero la que mas impacto fue la que pusieron cuando el mismo coronel se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió que le cortaran mesa. Todos gritaron de júbilo y empezaron a repartir las cartas e incluso Breda y los otros empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre quien ganaría —

Aquello si que se lo pudo imaginar muy bien Edward. Casi podía verse ahí, con los rostros sonrientes de los subordinados de Mustang, mientras el pelinegro con las cartas en la mano y con un ceño más que concentrado estudiaba los posibles corazones y diamantes que le habían tocado.

Las manos que tenia sobre la colcha se cerraron sobre la misma con violencia y un sonrojo de irritación se noto en sus mejillas bronceadas.

Mustang era amble y considerado con los demás. Les sonreía y les apreciaba.

Mientras que a él

Lo odiaba

— Estoy seguro que le darías una buena batalla jugando cartas. ¡Eres el mejor jugador que conozco! — Ed llevo una de sus manos al rostro cubriéndose la boca. La sensación de nauseas le mareaba. — Y se lo dije al coronel y ¿Qué crees? Me dijo que estaría encantado de jugar contigo una partida cuando lo desees —

_Mentiroso _

Porque no había ninguna duda en que Mustang mentía.

— Nunca jugare cartas con el coronel— susurro de forma calmada

— ¿Eh?. ¿Por qué dices eso hermano? —

— PORQUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ESE CABRÓN SE VAYA A LA MIERDA — Gritó con toda la fuerzas que le quedaban

Silencio

Fue lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, por incontables segundos que rápidamente se convirtieron en minutos. La fina respiración del rubio que ahora cubría sus labios con la mano que los había dejado decir aquello y la fija mirada inexistente del alma encerrada en aquella armadura.

Y luego una agradable risa proveniente del mas pequeño de los dos.

— ¡Hay hermano! Nunca cambias con respecto al coronel — susurro quedo Al — Y eso que ni siquiera te dije que te llamo pequeño —

La faz en el rostro de Ed se relajo por un momento. Al había creído que aquello lo decía como una de sus clásicas rabietas. Cuando la verdad no lo era en lo absoluto. Pero a decir verdad era preferible que creyera aquello. Fingió su risa acompañándolo y después sin importarle en lo absoluto lo adolorido de su cuerpo se dejo caer sobre el colchón de la cama.

— Buenas noches — susurro cubriéndose por completo con la sabana y dándose vuelta para no ver mas a su hermano. Era lo mejor si no deseaba que su boca lo traicionara de nuevo. Al le dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero para nada dejo de mirar en su dirección.

Era extraño. Algo le sucedía a su hermano.

_Son marcadas las diferencias con los demás y conmigo _

Un leve temblor le asalto y sin poder evitarlo terminó abrazándose a si mismo, mientras se encogía en la cama moviéndose lentamente sobre la misma. La sensación que le recorría le desagradaba. Sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría soltando el llanto y lo único que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente los labios y luchar porque sus ojos no lo traicionaran.

_Era amable, sincero, dulce y atento… con los otros _

_Y a Al le sonreía _

_Mientras que a mi… _

No pudo soportar mas tiempo el estar recostado, volvió a levantase sentándose en la cama y echando su espalda hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre el respaldo de la cama.

_No debe importarme para nada si me odia _

Pero si aquello era verdad

¿Por qué entonces sentía esa profunda tristeza?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La conciencia despacio fue llegando a él. Solo fue conciente de la brillante luz que entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Se encontraban descubiertas tanto de las cortinas como de los cristales abiertos. El metálico sonido de su cuerpo al moverse alerto al mayor de los hermanos que sentado bajo una mesita de estar leía con una sonrisa un fajo considerable de papeles sobre la misma.

Le sonreía, como hacia algo de tiempo no veía que lo hiciera.

— Recuperare tu cuerpo pronto Al— le dijo como si no solo lo repitiera como siempre, sino que era una afirmación mas fuerte y verdadera.

— Mañana mismo nos iremos de viaje — le comunicó mientras con rápidos movimientos escribía algo de lo que leía en su pequeña libreta de apuntes. Codificándolo siempre para que nadie entendiera lo que la misma contenía.

— ¿Viaje? — pregunto la armadura haciendo a un lado las sabanas y acercándose hacia Edward — ¿Tienes una misión? — Le vio negar con la cabeza mientras seguía escribiendo. Levemente echo una mirada a los papeles y noto un extraño circulo o al menos uno que nunca antes había visto.

— No mas misiones— le aseguro — Tan solo iremos a corroborar algunos datos sobre la piedra — No pudo evitar notar el extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermano, pero veía también lo animado que se encontraba.

No hizo mas preguntas, aunque deseaba hacerlas.

Tan solo se limito a despedirse para ir a buscarle algo para que comiera.

Dejándolo a solas un momento antes de desaparecer por la puerta que los mantenía ajenos a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Una vez solo, ya no pudo seguir mas aguantándolo. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza cerrando sus dedos en los mechones dorados de cabellos rubios. Su cuerpo dolía, las imágenes regresaban y los ojos oscuros llenos de resentimiento le dañaban.

Recordando también, fue como llevo sus dedos a sus labios trazándolos levemente con la yema de los mismos. Un rosado sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas y es que había venido a él el ultimo recuerdo que Mustang le había otorgado. Un calido y suave beso sobre la comisura de sus labios. Una tierna caricia para suavizar la tormentosa forma en que lo había tomado.

Un beso con el cual, muy a su manera le había pedido perdón por lo que le había hecho.

Un beso que sin querer había removido demasiadas cosas en su interior.

— Coronel — susurro quedo mas poco después se mordió el labio por atreverse a llamarle.

Con la cabeza un poco más fría, volvió a su labor de anotar los datos relevantes del último informe.

_Devolverle su cuerpo a Al _

Esa era su única prioridad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa… **

N de la A: Bien espero y haya gustado, solo me queda preguntarles. Para el próximo capi¿Quieren que Roy sea lindo o seguimos con su porte de maldito?, ya saben a que me refiero. Bye!!

_Adecimientos para: LaBrujaSay-Say, Annakiouyama, StarFive, Reiko Noriko, Alyssa Black _


	6. Chapter 6

**Risky**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst. Por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**6.- Far Off **

Ya casi había pasado media mañana.

Media mañana en la que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Nada mas que mirar hacia la nueva pila de informes, misiones y permisos que tenia que firmar como todos los días lo hacia. Era extraño, el día anterior se había puesto a trabajar como poseso recibiendo, firmando y leyendo cuanto papel le pusieron en las manos. Papeleo que bien podía ser el necesario para trabajar durante toda una semana, según había creído por las fechas, pero al parecer, nuevo papeleo había llegado a su oficina como por arte de magia de la noche a la mañana.

Era mejor.

Así tendría trabajo por hacer y no tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en nada coherente con respecto a su vida.

Lo mismo había pensado el día anterior y justamente había decidido trabajar solo. Por eso les había dado el día a todos sus subordinados para que nadie le molestara. Pero todo salio contrario a sus planes. Todos se habían quedado ahí, sin molestarle claro, pero estaban cerca. El papeleo le había servido por algunas horas, hasta que él había venido nuevamente a verle.

Si quería ser sincero, en esos momentos a su propio pensamiento podía aceptar lo que había querido. Ansiaba volver a verlo, de la misma manera en que deseaba nunca ver más su cara. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció unas dos horas antes cuando Alphonse se había presentado en la oficina tan solo para saludar de pasada a sus amigos.

No le había prestado mucha atención a su visita, de hecho el parloteo y las carcajadas que sus subordinados soltaban le habían irritado hasta el grado de aventar los papeles que como autómata firmaba o solo leía. Mas fue como decirlo, victima del particular hechizo del alma de aquella armadura lo que le había hecho olvidar su enfado.

La indudablemente extrañada felicidad que Al expulsaba por cada rendija de acero, había sido condenadamente reconfortante para su mente dañada. No pudo evitar unírseles, como tampoco el pasar una rato ameno en compañía de todos y debía aceptar también que, odio el momento en que Al se despedía para volver al hotel donde esperaba su querido hermano.

Y él como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Había vuelto a su oficina hundiéndose una vez más en la perspectiva agobiante de lo insoportable.

Aunque ahora, comprendía que no era solo por la culpa que Edward había llegado hasta ese extremo para poder obtener información para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano.

Pero aun así, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus métodos.

Casi podía decir que su actitud, cruel y malvada había sido tan solo para hacerle escarmentar un poco por lo que él sentía. No obstante parecía que el fullmetal no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Tal vez confundía todo con un desprecio infundado tan cruelmente a su persona expresado mas claramente con algunas miradas de frialdad o reproche, palabras cargadas de ira y caricias tan dolorosas que a su parecer dudaba que volviera a presentarse por su propia cuenta.

Tal vez obligado por el deseo de obtener información, pero solo eso.

Y Roy estaba mas que consiente en su feroz comportamiento hacia el chico.

Casi podía verse reflejado en las pupilas doradas de Ed como un demonio inhumano y salvaje que disfrutaba con herirlo. Pero la verdad era totalmente contraria. Si lo lastimaba y si lo hería de aquella forma era tan solo para, alentarlo a que desistiera en su empeño en seguir con aquella relación que él desde un principio se había negado a llevar acabo.

Pero Edward, con pasos decididos había iniciado un juego de por si destructivo. Y él se había enfundado en una capa de frialdad y cinismo extremo para al menos con ello, no recibir con una intensidad insoportable el desprecio de sus sentimientos por parte del rubio.

Al menos con el corazón helado y la cabeza serena, había soportado seguir con aquello.

Había pensado que las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes, extremadamente diferentes. Había querido creer que de alguna forma y sin que el mismo Ed lo supiera le correspondiera como era debido. Pero no había sido cierto. Ni siquiera después de haberle tomado por primera vez un una ternura extrema y delicada, casi como si le hiciera el amor, las ideas y sentimientos de Ed habían cambiado.

Iba a ser su pareja si, una pareja unida solo por el sexo y el pago del mismo gracias a la información que Mustang le brindaba en cada ocasión que se pudiera.

Y lo odio, no más bien lo odiaba.

Pero si las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera. No le quedaba más que aceptar y agradecer irónicamente que Ed con él estuviera.

Pero si se lo pensaba mejor, Roy Mustang no estaba dispuesto a mendigar…

Roy se echo un poco mas contra el asiento de piel, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana levemente abierta. El sutil viento apenas y era percibido por su cuerpo y era agradable. A como lo veía, estaba seguro que no podría terminar de concluir su trabajo con rapidez ese día. Bufo molesto sin fijarse donde arrojo la pluma que tenia entre sus dedos y apoyándose en la orilla de su escritorio empujo la silla de cuero preparando las rodillas para levantarse.

Se iría un rato a caminar, estiraría las piernas y cuando estuviera mas relajado volvería para terminar.

Era una suerte que su hora de descanso pudiera tomarla cuando él así lo quisiera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No había llamado a la puerta con anterioridad antes de abrirla. De hecho si lo pensaba mejor nunca lo había hecho. Aunque ahora el mero hecho de haberlo realizado le había parado en seco en el umbral de la puerta y bajado la mirada esperando la reprimiendo que se le daría.

Pero al parecer su superior, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

Una vez mas se lo había encontrado a medio ponerse la larga gabardina negra sobre el uniforme dándole a entender que, se marchaba. Pero, oh no, para nada le dejaría irse. No cuando le había costado mares aceptar la decisión que había tomado antes de marcharse, ni la nueva humillación y mucho menos la mirada amenazante de la teniente que ahora dejaba atrás, estampando su nariz contra la negra puerta de madera, le importaban.

Aunque había algo que seguramente le desarmaría.

Una sola mirada helada por parte de Mustang.

Edward Elric, muy a su pesar y en contra de lo que quería. Se obligo a avanzar unos pasos y levantar la mirada, enfocándola hasta segundos después en la figura que ahora, después de algunos muchos mas segundos reparaba en su presencia y le observaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero eso si. Con los brazos más que cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, esperando sin ninguna duda una buena explicación.

O bueno, eso creyó, antes de verlo como se giraba de nuevo, se quitaba el abrigo y se dirigía a su sillón de cuero y se sentaba casi con rabia sobre el mismo.

— Bien ¿Qué quieres fullmetal? — Pregunto seco Roy, tiempo después de haberle señalando con la mirada la silla frente a él para que tomara asiento el rubio. Había dudado en hacerlo, pero ahora lo agradecía, al menos así, el coronel no podía ver como levemente se había movido incomodo.

Bien, lo único que había tenido claro desde que se había levantado ese día en la mañana era en la idea de comenzar cuanto antes la búsqueda de lo que podía llamar "ingredientes" de la piedra filosofal. Esos mismos que se detallaban en los informes y que memoraban el lugar exacto donde los mismos se encontraban. Lo único malo era, para sus planes, que en ese momento estaba en servicio para el ejército cumpliendo las órdenes como un perro obediente.

Las ordenes que le diera su superior. Los mandatos de Mustang. Por un momento había pensado muy seriamente en lo que le había dicho a Al la noche anterior. Mandarlo al demonio a él y a sus órdenes depravadas e irse por su propia cuenta por lo que buscaba. Pero pensándolo seriamente también, los pocos informes que tenían llevaban un orden en concreto y si se largaba sin avisar, estaba seguro que Mustang lo mandaría a la mierda a él también y adiós a los últimos papeles.

Y bueno lo que estaba apunto de decir, no creía que lo dijera nunca a menos que estuviera desesperado.

— ¡Por favor! — casi grito aquellas dos palabras y logro modular levemente su voz grave al continuar con lo que le seguía — Concédame dos semanas de licencia y una considerable cantidad para gastos, tengo la intención de ir a la búsqueda de la piedra —

Roy parpadeo un segundo y solo pudo echarse mas contra su asiento mientras miraba el rostro decidido de su subordinado. Se fijo entonces en sus labios donde un ligero temblor se apreciaba. Parecía como sin importar si su respuesta fuera una negativa o alguna afirmación este le gritaría. Roy cerró los ojos y suspiro. Algo como aquello ya se lo esperaba y a decir verdad ya se le hacia raro que se hubiera tardado tanto en exigir algo como aquello. Un momento, no lo exigía. Sino más bien lo suplicaba. Aunque tal vez no llegara a eso tampoco.

Edward vio alarmado como el coronel se agazapaba en su asiento y recargaba su frente en su palma abierta que había levantado así sin más. Tal vez analizaba su respuesta o solo no tenia más que responder que una negativa. Después de todo podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

— Sabia, como siempre, que no te conformarías con la espera de que todo estuviera terminado— le escucho claro y fuerte, mas el pelinegro seguía sin encararlo — Siempre haces tu voluntad ¿He? —

— No esta vez —

Respondió sin pensarlo, logrando que con aquello los ojos de Roy le miraran, por un momento se sintió tentado a apartar su mirada de la suya, que para su gusto le parecía estudiarlo hasta él alma para encontrar el significado exacto de lo que decía. Más de pronto fue Roy quien dejo de verlo para bajar la vista a un solitario papel que sobre el escritorio seguía.

— Una licencia, no seria problema el otorgarla — Roy sin mirarle siquiera había tomado un bolígrafo tan fino entre sus dedos — De los gastos, podría… podría hacer un mínimo desvió que nadie notaria — Aplico la punta en el blanco papel y sin esfuerzo alguno de un momento a otro termino estampando su firma en la línea que lo necesitaba.

— Es algo simple y sencillo — murmuro con la voz ronca y sombría y miro al rubio haciendo parpadear de pronto al encontrarse casi reflejado en sus pupilas doradas — Pero… ¿Qué gano a cambio? —

Ed miro resignado hacia un lado, privando al otro del contacto visual en que se encontraban. El suspiro de decepción había muerto en sus labios mucho antes de siquiera producirse en su garganta. Estaba claro a que se refería Mustang con aquella pregunta. Así como lo era el que no le respondiera con palabras, sino mas bien con hechos la respuesta hacia la misma.

No tardo casi nada en levantarse de donde estaba y de rodear el escritorio. Quedando justo de lado a la silla en que su superior se encontraba. Sin mirarlo se inclino hacia él, arrebatándole el papel que había firmado y de la misma manera se deshizo de la pluma entre sus manos. Casi sin molestarlo demasiado termino sentándose una vez más sobre la brillante superficie del escritorio.

Solo una vez se digno a mirarlo directamente y fue justo cuando se inclinaba otra vez hacia él echándole las manos al cuello para alcanzarlo que noto su semblante arisco y disgustado por lo que hacia. Después de ahí no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos y hacer justamente lo que Mustang quería. Mas ni siquiera fue capaz de rozarle los labios cuando Roy le hablo con voz fría.

— ¿Qué haces? —

Mustang debía de estar de broma ¿No?.

En fin, no había dejado que aquel tono le congelara las acciones, aunque si había cambiado un poco mas sus intenciones. Se había desviado por completo de sus labios y ahora jugueteaba levemente con la piel del cuello del mayor. Podía sentir tan sutil y casi inexistente la tensión de sus músculos y su respirar expectante. Había sentido la tentación de responderle una que otra sarta de groserías por lo que estaba mas que claro que hacia. Pero tal vez ese era ahora otro más de los jueguitos del Mustang.

Fingir completo desconcierto por lo que le hacia.

Y es que Roy en verdad no fingía. Le había alterado aquello que el fullmetal por iniciativa propia hacia. Sin que en verdad le obligara como siempre. Aunque si lo comparaba, en ninguna ocasión lo había forzado a nada. Edward estaba ahí siempre, con o sin ropa encima, dejando su cuerpo a la total disposición de Roy. No obstante habían sido pocas también, las ocasiones como la que se presentaba en aquellos momentos donde el propio Edward lo incitaba para que participara.

Más bien para que hiciera lo que debía.

Se levanto siguiendo los jaloneos que el rubio le daba sobre la chaqueta azul de su uniforme, haciéndole que quedara sobre él en el escritorio, donde se había dejado caer el fullmetal. Podía sentir su cuerpo pequeño y menudo totalmente relajado y en espera de lo que Roy le hiciera, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Roy le miro entonces, centrado toda la atención de su mente en aquel rostro de bronceadas mejillas.

Si hubiera alguien más. Alguien quien pudiera darle información con mayor facilidad y brevedad de lo que él lo hacia. ¿Qué es lo que haría Edward?. ¿Estaría dispuesto ha hacer lo mismo por conseguirla? O solamente lo había hecho de aquella forma con Roy, porque tenia demasiado tiempo que lo conocía.

Roy se echo contra él, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un quejidito de protesta se escucho por parte del rubio, mas este fue inmediatamente cambiado por uno más placentero cuando sus hábiles manos se abrieron camino bajo las ropas negras de Edward.

La sola idea de pensar que Ed se le podía entregar a alguien más por información…

Dolía

Dolía y le afectaba como muy pocas cosas lograban hacerlo. Le había dolido el hacerse a la idea que nunca tendría alguna relación aceptable con Ed. Le lastimaba el que estuvieran juntos solo por conveniencia. Su cuerpo por información. Y ahora la incertidumbre de no saberse como el único indispensable y que pudiera haber para el fullmetal, le cernía una nueva herida mas sobre las que ya llevaba dentro y que por mas que se esforzará en cerrarlas no dejaban de sangrar.

Lo tenía… sí

Era suyo, claro.

Pero el precio que pagaba por ello, era tan difícil de pagar.

— Roy — le llamo entre gemidos ahogados y la sola mención de su nombre fue capaz de hacerle salir de sus pensamientos, de quemar sus cavilaciones y concentrarse en la excitación que en el cuerpo de Edward sus manos lograban.

No pudo más que unirse con sus labios al recorrido que sus dedos seguían sobre el pecho del rubio. Ensalivando la piel que había quedado desnuda con tan solo bajar un cierre. Palpando la tez dorada, humedeciendo con su saliva cada fino músculo, succionando y mordiendo uno y luego el otro delicado pezón rosado.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a gemir para acompañarlo, cuando la concentrada gama de deliciosas sensaciones se incremento al rozar concienzudamente los dedos de su mano en el ajustado pantalón de piel del fullmetal imitando lo que la rodilla de metal le hacia sobre sus pantalones azules. Roy ataco con mayor fuerza y deseo, presionado con la uña de uno de sus dedos, la costura justa que cruzaba desde del vientre del rubio hasta mas debajo de la entrepierna. Casi sintió propia la tortura a la que sometía a Ed, al sentirlo estremecerse, sacudirse y arquearse sobre el escritorio donde los dos estaban.

Y hubiera terminado por desvestirlo y muchas cosas mas, si tan solo no hubiera un pequeño inconveniente en todo aquello.

Se encontraban en su oficina, en un horario prácticamente activo y con la incertidumbre y nerviosismo de que alguien sin los modales adecuados entrara sin avisar y les sorprendiera en una no muy agradable situación, al menos para los ojos del curioso o quien sabe tal vez y no. La sola idea le parecía excitante, pero logro centrar sus pensamientos y se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

— Sí — arrastro aquella palabra con deseo que iba cortándose hasta quedar reducido a un simple gesto sordo de sus cuerdas bucales.

— Sé ahora lo que quiero a cambio —

Fue una tortura el alejarse de él. Mas cuando noto el rojizo tono que habían adquirido las mejillas del rubio. Sin embargo reunió las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, acomodar su uniforme y arrojar algo a la mesa que retumbo con un seco golpe. Ed agradeció aquello, pues el adormecimiento del placer que aun le recorría y que le había dejado más que aturdidos los sentidos le impedía centrarse y escuchar lo que Mustang ladraba.

Desvió sus ojos un momento de la imponente figura que ahora le daba la espalda y logro sentarse sobre la orilla del escritorio. A tientas comenzó a componer sus ropas mientras buscaba el objeto que el coronel había arrojado. Lo encontró casi a su lado, un llavero demasiado común que con una cadenilla que apresaba un par de llaves doradas. Casi al momento supo lo que abrían.

Aquellas eran las llaves del departamento de Mustang.

Levanto la vista casi al mismo tiempo que Roy se giraba y lo observaba cínicamente. El corazón le latió con fuerza y supo entonces que su verdadera humillación apenas y comenzaba. Abrió la boca, mas ninguna palabra broto de sus labios abiertos. Sus pies habían tocado el suelo segundos antes, sintiendo la rugosa blandaza de la alfombra bajo los mismos.

— Serás mío por un día entero, a partir del atardecer de este día—

Edward abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Mustang. Eso no era lo que él quería, ese mismo día estaba dispuesto a marcharse con Al. Se lo había prometido y le había dicho que si salía hacia el cuartel en aquel momento, era solo para informar acerca de su decisión. Y esta exactamente no era la que Roy ahora le ordenaba.

—Solo eso y tendrás permiso para ausentarte del ejercito por dos semanas y fondos ilimitados para los imprevistos que se te susciten. —

Roy lo podía ver, un leve atisbo de duda en las pupilas doradas que se negaban a verlo. Los nudillos de las manos libres de guantes, la de carne y la de metal y las cejas levemente fruncidas. Solo era una forma de cobrarse. Aun y cuando todo saliera mal, sus deudas estarían cobradas y no se deberían favor alguno.

Eso era lo mejor, puesto que odiaba el deberle algo a alguien.

— Tú decides —

Edward tomo las llaves casi rasgando la superficie lacada del escritorio con sus dedos de metal. Se dio vuelta sin mirar al pelinegro que con los labios genuina mueca de hastió se curvaba. Abrió la puerta y salio dando un sórdido golpe por la misma. Con una fuerte presión en el pecho y sin saber de donde provenía. Supo que la decisión sobre aquello hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás había sido tomada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continua..**.

N de la Yuka: Me costo terminarlo asi XD. Y ademas se que la mayoria quiere matarme por no continuar donde querian XD. En fin, en estos dias les traigo el siguiente capitulo que solo le faltan algunos cuantos arreglos. Aun asi quiero agradecer a dark schneider, Sesshy Yasha, Danybel, Maria-Elric, NakusaChan, LaBrujaSay-Say, Alia.Asakura, Alyssa Black, PoLlO-yAsHa, StarFive. Ya veran para el siguiente que actitud toma Roy y les terminare el lemon inconcluso de esta parte XD. Saludossss!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Risky**

**Atención: **Fullmetal Alchemist es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones 

**Autora:** YunNa (para mas información de mi persona ver mi profile), el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Roy xEd  
**Categoría:** Yaoi a Hard Yaoi, Romance, Drama y Angst

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**7.- Alguna vez**

No había sido fácil, debía de aceptarlo.

No cuando el mismo había sido quien sugiriera aquel viaje y al mismo tiempo ahora lo pospusiera para quedarse a repasar lo que le faltaba al informe junto a Mustang. Eso al menos era lo que le había hecho creer a Alphonse quien, detrás de aquella laminada armadura, tan solo había soltado un bufido cansado y había susurrado casi un muerto

"Lo sabia".

Habían faltado pocas horas antes de su encuentro. Mismas que concienzudamente se había obligado a pasar aceptando uno a uno los regaños de su hermano pequeño. Winry estaría mas que molesta en algunas cuantas horas más cuando no llegaran a la estación y sabia de sobra que, por el miedo a sus gritos en el teléfono ni Alphonse o él mismo le llamarían para avisarles de su pequeño retraso.

Y que decir de los días casi agendados y metódicamente planeados, esos mismos que se encontraban escritos en algunas hojas que el mismo Al había preparado para que el tiempo otorgado no fuera lo insuficientemente exacto.

Solo un día...

Tan solo se retrasarían un día, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se lo había dicho a la armadura y las mismas había perdido en replicas de la misma.

Solo un día y dentro de poco tan solo unas horas…

Giro los ojos cuando Alphonse empezaba nuevamente la misma cantaleta que le había repetido desde su llegada del cuartel. Los paseo los ojos por la habitación deteniéndose específicamente en una de las mesitas donde descansaba un modesto reloj de mesa que avanzaba su tiempo con relativa pasividad.

Media hora mas…

Volvió su vista hacia Al que refunfuñando, contaba con sus dedos las desventajas que sus impetuosas decisiones siempre les causaban.

Nuevamente Edward rodó los ojos…

Ya era suficiente

El rubio se levanto de la cama en la que segundos antes había estado recostado mirando sin interés alguno el techo, el incesante parloteo de su hermano se detuvo y tan solo en la habitación se escucho el suave roce de la pesada gabardina roja deslizándose por sus hombros cubriéndole por completo.

Comprobó con movimientos descuidados que toda su vestimenta estuviera en orden y golpeo suavemente la cadena de plata de su reloj de alquimista haciéndola tintinear mientras brillaba llamativa en su cintura.

Alphonse bufó aburrido, mas no se negó a despedirse amablemente de su hermano cuando este solo agito su mano en señal de despedida, antes de cerrar tras de él la pesada puerta de aquella habitación rentada en la que se hospedaban.

Tan solo había que esperar a que Ed volviera…

Dentro de algunas horas más.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Se detuvo

Frente a él la puerta de madera caoba airosa se alzaba, un poco más oscura y lúgubre de lo que la recordaba, aun y cuando el pasillo pintado en un color calido y luminoso reflejaba la sutil luz de la única ventana descubierta que dejaba pasar algunos de los últimos rayos de la tarde.

Había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado y con un poco de suerte tal vez y Mustang aun no se encontrara detrás de la misma.

Las llaves dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero quemaban e incluso sintió el mismo abrasador calor cuando sus dedos de metal se ciñeron sobre las mismas, sujetándolas temblorosamente mientras las dirigían hacia la diminuta rendija. El seguro de la puerta sonó y de un momento a otro la pesada puerta se entreabrió con un chirrido sordo.

El aire que había contenido en sus pulmones se había exhalado con un suave suspiro, notando como el interior de aquel ya conocido departamento se encontraba en la completa penumbra y por lo tanto en el mismo abandono de su dueño.

No habría sabido que decir para justificarse por llegar ahí antes de la hora

¿Creería Mustang que había salido rápidamente de la habitación que compartía con Al tan solo para no seguir escuchando sus reclamos por la poca o casi nula información que le había dado de aquella reunión que habría entre ambos de aquella tarde?

Tal vez ni siquiera le importaría

Solamente creería que, estaba completamente desesperado por cumplir con las ordenes y que aquel día se terminara lo mas rápido y fácil posible.

Y eso ciertamente, era solo una parte de lo que quería.

No se molesto siquiera en asegurar nuevamente la puerta cuando hubo pasado por el umbral de la misma, las llaves terminaron arrojadas en una de las mesitas puestas en el recibidor y sus ojos poco acostumbrados a la falta completa de luz, batallaban para enfocar su visión. Debía de recordar donde se encontraba el interruptor más cercano para encender las luces.

Eso si recordaba haber visto alguno antes.

A tientas sus dedos se movieron inseguros por la pared más cercana, palpando con suavidad intentando localizarlo sin encontrarle. Comenzaba a impacientarse y realmente quería de una buena vez palmear sus manos y crear el mismo el mando.

Y casi las había palmeado, cuando un débil susurro llamo su atención entre la penumbra.

Por un momento creyó que había escuchado más de la cuenta al no volver a repetirse el sonido, mas el mismo se repitió una o dos veces cerca, específicamente ahí, donde recordaba se encontraba una pequeña salita dividida del pequeño recibidor por una pantalla de madera que asemejaba una pared falsa.

Lo sorprendió una suave luz reflejada en el techo y no solo aquello.

Una débil gama de gemidos y relajados quejidos levemente podían escudarse, acompañando a unas sombras reflejadas en el rincón mas alejado de aquella pieza que apenas y eran iluminadas por la lámpara que tirada en el suelo los señalaba como acusándoles del desorden en general que habían causado hasta terminar tumbados contra el suelo.

Se había quedado estático y silencioso, siguiendo con la mirada el errático camino de prendas claramente femeninas desperdigadas en el suelo. Terminado su trayectoria donde un par de largas y desnudas piernas de mujer se enroscaban posesivas contra otro par enfundado aun en los pantalones toscos militares.

No podía decir que veía con claridad lo que sucedía ahí, pues, parecía que muy a propósito se habían escondido tras de un sillón individual que bien les cubría.

Pero el reflejo de la luz de aquella lámpara a sus ojos nada guardaba.

Suaves y lentos movimientos de un vaivén acompasado le indicaban lo mucho que aquellos disfrutaban, aun y cuando la única que llenaba la habitación con eróticos sonidos era la mujer a la que Mustang tomaba.

No podía moverse, así como tampoco, podía apartar la mirada de las sombras en el techo de la estancia.

De un momento a otro, los movimientos entre los dos aumentaron y los gemidos femeninos más y más escandalosos se volvían…

— ¡ROY! — la escucho gritar satisfecha

Y no pudo más que correr a toda prisa alejándose de aquella pieza.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Golpeo con violencia la puerta, alejándose de la misma. No había salido de aquella casa, muy al contrario de lo que quería, sus pies lo habían llevado a otra de las habitaciones, mas en especifico, a aquella misma donde Mustang dormía.

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

Caminó despacio hasta la cama, dejándose caer en la misma con pesadez. Las imágenes que acababa de presenciar seguían aun frescas y muy a su pesar se repetían una y otra vez aun y cuando había cerrado sus ojos. Parecía como si estuviesen grabadas con fuego tras sus parpados cerrados.

Y es que casi podía verlos, como si el maldito sillón no estuviera ahí protegiéndolos de sus doradas pupilas.

La mujer joven y hermosa, completamente desnuda bajo el rudo cuerpo del militar que apenas y tal vez tan solo se había bajado la bragueta. Haciendo presión con sus caderas, entrado una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Gruño, hastiado e irritado, con una molesta opresión en su ser de infinita incomodidad.

¿Para ver aquello lo había citado Mustang?

¡Si que era todo un degenerado!

El pecho le dolía y el nudo en la garganta que repentinamente se había formado empezaban a dificultarle la respiración.

Eso sin contar que, aun y estando en aquella alejada habitación con la puerta cerrada, los gemidos de la mujer que se encontraba en la salita se escuchaban nítidos y fuertes taladrándole una y otra vez los oídos.

Seguramente Roy se la estaba cogiendo una vez más.

La sola idea de aquello le dio nauseas y en un intento de no escuchar a esa mujer, se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

Mas fue en vano, podía oírla.

Más y más fuerte, como si dentro de esa misma habitación aquellos dos se encontraran.

¡Que alguien le callara la boca a esa maldita puta!

Arrojo en un impulso de violencia la almohada contra la pared harto, levantándose de un solo brinco de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta una vez más decidido a encararles esta vez.

Él mismo se la quitaría de encima a Mustang, debajo o de donde estuviera. La sacaría a empujones del departamento y le arrojaría la ropa en su cara, para luego gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que se largara y que nunca más volviera.

Eso haría sin ninguna duda.

El pomo de la puerta se giro, mas una vez más fue cerrado con violencia.

Edward había caído al suelo de rodillas mareado, sin creerse la estupidez que había estado a punto de realizar. Nunca había actuado de aquella forma, en su vida lo había hecho. Y si recapitulaba con cuidado cada una de sus palabras y las analizaba, la verdadera intención de las mismas daba tremendo miedo.

¡Pues aquello era sin lugar a duda una reacción producida por!

¡Celos!

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

N de la Y: Bien, hacia mucho que no escribía y cuando finalmente puedo se me acaba el tiempo rentado para hacerlo xD, disculpen por dejarlo así. Are? Que he escrito algo muy diferente a lo que había pensado, pero me ha gustado! A ustedes también? Espero que me lo digan! Un beso y saludos para todos! Bye, Bye!.

Y recuerden!

Dejadme reviewsss! Y les mandare muchos Kisses! Chaooo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Risky**

**Atención: **Fullmetal Alchemist es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones

**Autora:** YukaKyo , el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Roy xEd  
**Categoría:** Yaoi a Hard Yaoi, Romance, Drama y Angst

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**8.- Inocent Kiss**

Con excesiva rapidez vio como abrochaba los botones pequeños de su camisa blanca y arrugada. Y casi con esa misma prisa le vio acomodarla dentro de sus pantalones, componiendo con pulcritud sus ropas. Ella no tenía prisa en hacerlo y de hecho, prefería quedarse desnuda. Después de todo, solo bastaba que Mustang girara un poco los ojos sobre ella, para que de un momento a otro, volviera a echarla al piso y la ropa que concienzudamente se había vuelto a poner, terminara una vez mas arrojada por ahí, concentrándose mas en tocarla y en adentrarse con profundidad en ella.

Pero no la había vuelto a mirar, ni una sola vez en los rápidos minutos que sin pasividad alguna transcurrían.

Había dejado a un lado la chaqueta militar, olvidándola sobre uno de los sillones y ahora se ocupaba meticulosamente en dar un poco de orden sobre el desastre que habían provocado por toda la salita en su arribo.

- Roy-

Le llamo con voz melosa, acomodándose lo mas sugestivamente posible sobre la incomoda baldosa en el suelo, ansiosa y dispuesta, con sus largas piernas muy abiertas para él. Más no giro su rostro hasta que, la pequeña lámpara que había terminado en el suelo, estuviera una vez mas perfectamente puesta sobre la mesita preparada para ella. Fue entonces que la vio y con el gesto mas serio que poseía mientras le señalaba con un dedo sus ropas en el suelo, le dijo.

- Vístete -

Su voz demandante no le dio tiempo de reclamar, estaba por demás el decir que el pelinegro ya no se encontraba de humor para sus juegos. Con verdadera indignación, se paso el vestido oscuro de pequeños y sugestivos puntillos blancos, por los hombros y el largo cierre tras su espalda se subió con un sordo sonido.

No necesito calzarse las zapatillas de agudo tacón, los llevo en sus manos y se dirigió a la salida sin dirigirle alguna palabra al maldito pelinegro.

Allá él por despreciarla.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Roy se recargo sobre la puerta del baño, con los ojos suavemente cerrados.

Para aquellos momentos la idea de una ducha larga y tendida le parecía de lo más tentador. Sus dedos se movieron despacio sobre sus ropas y el suave crujir de las prendas apenas y hacia mella en el silencio de la habitación. Con un estruendo sordo sus ropas cayeron a los azulejos blancos del suelo y solo basto dar unas cuantas zancadas hasta quedar frente del grifo.

Giro lento la llave y con una deliciosa rapidez, el agua caliente broto junto con el tibio vapor que empezaba a caldear poco a poco la reducida habitación. El firme golpeteo de las gotas caliente contra su espalda desnuda, fue relajante y agradable y por un momento aquello le hizo olvidar momentáneamente la cruel frustración que aun sufría al no haberse podido desahogar como había deseado con aquella mujer.

Estaba por más decir que el deseo había surgido rabioso, mas no había disfrutado en lo absoluto del acto sexual y aquello realmente le irritaba y si aquello le agregaba la futura tensión que sufriría en cuanto llegara Edward, estaría mas que perdido.

A buena hora se le había ocurrido citar al alquimista, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo había pensado bien aquella vez cuando se lo hubo propuesto.

Cerro la llave y salio de la ducha, goteado y mojando todo el suelo.

Una inmaculada toalla rodeo su cintura y una mas pequeña se concentro en secar sus cortos cabellos oscuros. Volvió a vestirse únicamente con sus pantalones militares, la demás ropa llego a tirarla sin miramiento alguno dentro del cesto de ropas sucias.

Descalzo caminó por el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación, sintiendo como las gotitas frías, caían de su cabello aterrizando contra los músculos de su espalda y descendían por la misma en pequeños hilitos húmedos irregulares.

Con relativo desinterés miro con el rabillo de sus ojos uno de los relojes que colgaba de las paredes, faltaba poco menos de un cuarto de hora para que su otro problema llegara.

Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido.

Debía de desencajarse de aquella estúpida orden que le había dado al fullmetal. La sola idea de quedarse con él durante todo un día empezaba a hastiarle, desde hacia mucho antes, exactamente segundos después de que el rubio le había dado la espalda, tomando las llaves de su departamento antes de salir casi corriendo de su oficina.

En cuanto llegara le ordenaría de nueva cuenta, mas esta vez para que se largara. Después de todo el papeleo necesario para justificar su ausencia de Central por mas de un mes, estaba mas que tramitado y autorizado para aquellos momentos.

Se dirigió a su habitación finalmente, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Estaría más que listo para cuando Edward llegara, lo detendría justo en la puerta y le despacharía de inmediato. Solo así, entonces iría a su restaurante favorito para comer su pasado almuerzo y a juguetear un poco con alguna mujer de ocasión en su bar nocturno y quien sabe, tal vez también se la traería justo ahí, para esta vez tener un encuentro mas confortante de que había tenido con la castaña.

Eso esperaba ahora, un día sin más complicaciones.

Giro el pomo de la puerta suavemente, encontrándose entonces con lo que jamás hubiese creído. Una bonita decoración de plumas blancas dispersas a lo largo de la habitación, provenientes de una o tal vez dos de sus mullidas almohadas completamente rotas y ahí, en medio de su cama el causante de aquel desastre.

Con un clic sordo la puerta quedo cerrada tras de él y el sutil tacto de las plumas se sintió casi como una caricia bajo sus pies. No tenia idea del porque de todo aquello y mucho menos de la presencia de el rubio tan antes de la hora ya en su habitación.

Noto las botas en el suelo y silenciosamente lo agradeció.

Lo hubiese odiado de verdad si se hubiese subido a la cama con todo y ellas puestas. Le miro entonces, recostado sobre las demás almohadas y con el rostro levemente oculto contra las mullidas mantas de la cama. Las hebras doradas de su flequillo se habían desparramado sobre la inmaculada funda. Y se quedo muy quieto, mirándolo pensativo.

¿Habría llegado cuando tomaba la ducha?

O

¿Estaría ahí justo al mismo tiempo del que él estaba con la castaña?

Roy se encogió de hombros suavemente.

La verdad aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Termino acercándose a la cama, aun mirando el rostro del chico, escuchando la suave y acompasada respiración. Notando el entrecejo fruncido y los parpados fuerte mente apretados de sus ojos, donde una ligera humedad le hacia brillar levemente las pestañas oscuras.

Aquello lo atrajo, haciendo que terminara sentado en la orilla de la cama, incapaz de apartar su mirada del fullmetal. Su mano se levanto indecisa por un segundo para luego tomar firmeza llevando uno de sus largos dedos a la suave mejilla del chico delineándola y muy apenas. La tibia calidez que el solo toque leve de esa piel empezaba a recorrerle el resto de la mano y a subirle por su brazo hacia el resto de su ser.

Se inclino entonces hacia él, siendo inconsciente de su peso, de su fuerza, de su ser. Sus labios terminaron sobre la piel antes acariciada y despacio termino girando el dormido cuerpo del chico para que quedara frente a él.

Uno de sus besos, tal vez el primero había sido inocente y tierno.

Pero los demás que le siguieron se transformando desfigurando su pura intención.

La libido quemaba, haciéndole perder el momento exacto del tiempo donde la inocencia delicada casi amorosa se había trasfigurado a una morbosidad excesivamente obscena.

Y sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida.

Definitivamente aquella noche, no iría a ningún lugar.

Se quedaría en casa.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Sabia que en un principio aquellos dedos habían recorrido la piel de su mejilla con suavidad, pero de un momento a otro, la presión de los mismos había aumentado considerablemente. Casi clavando las pequeñas uñas en la carne de sus pómulos, hasta detenerse dañinas sobre el hueso de su quijada.

Había abierto los ojos muy apenas, pero la lucidez llego a su mente solo cuando la presión de un cuerpo sobre el suyo fue asfixiante y mas aun cuando el calido aliento de aquellos labios había eliminado la distancia con los propios aproximándose a una excesiva velocidad.

Apretó los puños chirriando el acero, tuercas y demás uniones en su automail.

Una presión, fuerte, dura y dolorosa sobre sus labios mientras el cuerpo del mayor se relajaba sobre el suyo, que se arqueaba y se removía entre las sabanas en un vago intento de sacárselo de encima. La húmeda lengua del pelinegro le lamió los labios exigiéndole acceso y no pudo más que poner sus manos sobre los anchos hombros empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

Y que justamente le parecían insuficientes contra la efusividad del militar.

Logro desestabilizarlo por un breve momento y fue poco conciente, pues había abierto sus piernas y tras el empujón, había acabado dejándolo bien posicionado entre las mismas. Fue un breve respiro de libertad que termino cuando lo apreso con mayor ímpetu contra la cama.

- ¡Pero que mierd....-

No le dejo terminar de hablar, el pulgar del pelinegro le había sujetado la boca dejándola abierta y tomándolo por sorpresa aun con todo y dedo introdujo su lengua en aquella tibia cavidad.

Mustang le estaba besando.

¡Le estaba besando en verdad y por las malas!

No pudo más que enrojecerse al sentirlo moviéndose en su boca, mientras aquel dedo salía de la misma y se concentraba en acariciar de forma circular su mejilla. Termino relajándose mientras lo besaba, echando el único brazo que tenia libre sobre la firme espalda del militar que ahora sentía, estaba desnuda.

Sus fríos dedos de metal recorrieron los sobresalientes músculos, mientras intentaba responder con la misma intensidad al beso que compartía con Mustang, así como también su mano humana se enroscaba una y otra vez con la de Roy.

Gimió inconforme cuado su boca dejo de ser atendida.

Sus mejillas se encontraban más que sonrojadas y un leve sudor empapaba su rostro. Se dio un breve respiro, dándose cuenta de su cabello suelto y revuelto entre las sabanas, así como también de sus rodillas fuertemente presionadas contra las caderas escurridas del pelinegro obligándolo a quedarse cerca.

- ¿No seguirás negándote? -

Los ojos dorados de Edward le observaron confundidos, sus cejas rubias se arquearon, tratando de entender lo que aquellas pupilas oscuras rabiosas deseaban transmitirle en realidad.

- Había esperado incluso golpes, mas no el que te entregaras tan fácil por unas simples caricias o besos -

Las palabras de Roy sonaban frías. El rostro serio, oscuro y turbado que le observaba empezaba a intrigarle.

- Al final resultaste ser como ellas -

Sus pupilas doradas se dilataron y una pequeña gota casi invisible de sudor resbalo de sus cejas rubias. Su respiración por un momento se detuvo y fue incapaz de ver a nada más, que aquella mano de dedos largos que se acercaba a su rostro, más especificadamente a su quijada. Donde los dedos firmes se detuvieron presionando levemente su piel

- Eres idéntico a cada una ellas- termino Roy haciendo que su aliento calido y doloroso golpeara el rostro de Edward

- Y creer que llegue a... - su pulgar masajeo levemente su labio y por un breve segundo pareció dudar y termino omitiendo el final de sus palabras terminando por unir una vez mas sus bocas.

No había sentido alguno en confesar algo como aquello.

Llegar a decirle en realidad lo que aun sentía.

No había necesidad alguna en que el rubio lo supiera.

Después de todo, si mantenían aquella relación de amantes, no era porque entre ambos algún lazo afectivo hubiera nacido, tal solo era un intercambio, podría decirse que equivalente en distintos aspectos.

Información por una buena noche de sexo.

No había cabida para alguna clase de sentimiento.

Justo igual como con las mujeres que se metía.

No recordaba de al menos alguna que lo amara.

Todas lo habían utilizado y él había hecho lo mismo con ellas.

Lo único malo era que, lamentablemente a Ed, había empezado queriéndolo.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

**Continúa... **

N de Yuka!: Solo puedo decirles! Capitulo 8 subido y el 9 a unos párrafos de terminarse así que, nos leemos!

Revissss!

Perla: Hola! Seeeep, lo se, soy una mala leche, pero mira que he traído un pedazo nuevo y lo que sigue, puessss, creo que les gustara para los que deseaban algo de, yaoi hard!. Nos vemos y gracias por el rev! :P

Guilty Russeau : Holaaa! Tienees algo de razón o tal vez mucha con lo que hace Roy! Heaaa! Que Edward le hará algo a esa mujercita en uno o dos capis más delante y habrá algo mass. Bene me despido y gracias por el rev! : )

Necromancer Doll: Hola! Por mucho tiempo no pensé en actualizarlo, aun y cuando este pedazo ya estaba listo jop, pero aquí esta! Gracias por tu rev desesperado :3

Inugami Elric: Oh! Holaa! Gracias por lo que me dices en el revie! He de confesar que había tomado a Herma como base en un principio, pero después tomo su propia forma y destino! RoyEd es mi paring único aunque no me cierro a los demás xD en fin creo que eso no era necesario decirlo. Y mil perdones por los mega errores que cometo en ocasiones, por mas que leo y releo el capi, se salen con la suya y se me esconden xD. Te agradezco por tu revie y te felicito por haber concluido? La adaptación de Hermaphrodite que hiciste! Sencillamente te quedo genial!. Saludos! ;P

Shadir: Hey! Tu lo has dicho! Se destruirán y al final no habrá nada bueno ya veras o a la mejor si! xD. Saludos! ;P

LoveOver: Hola! Tienes razón, Roy es demasiado duro y próximamente será mas cruel! Le he regalado un poquito de mi psique rara, pobre de Ed, oh, gracias por el rev! ;o

StarFive: Hola! Lastima que no atine a lo que deseabas, pero puedes decirme y te haré justicia! Bene los vemos y gracias por el rev!;P

Alyssa Black: Hola! Creeme que yo tampoco lo se! Y eso que aun les falta un poco para llegar a el punto que me has dicho! Oh sí! Par de Imbéciles!... bueno pues muchas gracias por tu rev y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza! : 3

Ninfa Eco: Jejejee! Aun no soy cruel, mas delante lo seré con el pobre Ed, oh! Siempre hablo de mas! Gracias por el rev! ;P

Inu-Chan Girl: Hola! Tu mente pervertida tuvo un poquito de algo en este capitulo, pero en el que sigue será, muuuy recompensada ;o Gracias por el rev!

DivaElric: Hola! El primer rev que me mandas y tardo siglos en contestar :0 aun así espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y muchas gracias :P

AngelDeadMess : Holaaa! Un poquitin mas de tiempo para ello XD gracias por el rev!

Maria-Elric: Hola! Creo que ahora soy yo la que tenia tiempo de no venir por acá! Gracias por el rev y saludos!

haneko-chan: Hola! Pues no es mucho pedir si aun lo esperas! Gracias por el rev! :o

MARYLOVER: Hola! Una disculpa por confundirte un poco, solo puedo decir que mi forma de escribir es un tanto "extraña" si puede decirse así! Y sobre Ed y Roy, ya iras viendo su desenlace! Saludos y gracias por haber leído!

5

4

3

2

1

0

Y recuerden!

**"Watashi wa Anata no Doreidesu"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Risky**

**Atención: **Fullmetal Alchemist es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Romance, Drama y Angst. Ah, este capitulo tiene algunas… pocas palabritas altisonantes, espero no me llamen la atención xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**9.- Black Coffee**

Volvió a recargarse contra el pequeño cuerpo y aunque por momentos sintió el rechazo y los inefectivos intentos del rubio por alejarlo. Fue el mismo Edward quien una vez mas se dejo hacer relajándose bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Los dedos de metal y de carne le tocaron de forma indecisa al principio, pero después supieron lo que deseaban, desabrochando el único botón de su pantalón militar, mientras levantaba su propio cuerpo dejándose desvestir por el pelinegro.

Sus gemidos habían sido casi inaudibles al inicio, pero terminaron aumentando de tono por las caricias repartidas en los lugares exactos que el coronel ya conocía. No pudo evitar arquearse bajo su cuerpo y poco después apretarse contra él, cuando lamió la piel expuesta de su cuello mientras sus dedos torturaban dulcemente una de sus tetillas rosadas.

E incluso el placer fue más delirante cuando sus dedos juguetearon bajando lentamente por los músculos trabajados de su vientre y descendió mas abajo donde una mata de rubios rizos un poco húmedos esperaban. Gimió sonoramente cuando la boca de Roy succiono con fuerza uno de sus pezones y aumentaba el ritmo delicioso sobre su miembro pulsante.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de contenerse, no deseaba terminar aun. No al menos hasta que el militar estuviese también satisfecho. Había oído ya, aunque débiles, los gemidos que había contenido con toda sus fuerzas apresados en sus labios y una de sus manos ocasionalmente había acariciado ya la fina curvatura de sus glúteos, evitando concienzudamente hundirse hacia su ya necesitada entrada.

Su pierna de frío metal fue alzada sin delicadeza alguna, colocada sobre uno de los hombros del mayor y sin preparación alguna le penetro de un solo golpe de pelvis. El rubio grito mitad de dolor y la otra de placer apenas contenido. Roy se movía dentro de él con fuerza y su mano hacia lo mismo sobre su hombría sin darle tregua alguna al rubio que no podía mas que, apretar con fuerza las sabanas entre sus dedos mientras su pierna libre se enroscaba al muslo de Roy atrayéndolo mas hacia él, si aquello era posible.

Con un gemido ahogado en principio que término siendo un grito del nombre del pelinegro, Edward estallo en el orgasmo más intenso que hasta el momento había tenido, mojando profusamente su vientre y de paso al del militar. Su pierna ortopédica fue liberada y descanso contra el colchón de la cama. Su respiración agitada hacia que su pecho se levantara arriba y abajo rápidamente y parecía no poder recuperar su aliento, a pesar de estar respirando incluso con la boca abierta.

Con gesto impasible Roy le miraba. Edward estaba ahí tendido sobre las almohadas, respirando lentamente, notablemente cansado y con sus mejillas sumamente sonrosadas. Le oyó susurrar su nombre, una, dos o tal vez tres ocasiones, como un suspiro apenas audible.

Su libido había sido saciada, pero no justamente como deseaba.

La atracción sexual explosiva que entre ambos se desataba empezaba a serle insoportable.

Y empezar a odiar a Edward, dolía.

Realmente lo hacia…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sudor en su cuerpo, comenzaba a calarle frío y como no hacerlo cuando se encontraba completamente desnudo y la intensa actividad física había cesado. Podía sentir a Roy cerca, pero no tanto, pues la tibieza de su cuerpo no le alcanzaba. Cerró los labios casi secos después de un buen rato de respirar por la boca. Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se habían normalizado, pero sabía de sobra que, el intenso carmín en sus mejillas en nada había disminuido.

El metal de la mano de su automail que descansaba en su frente y parpados cerrados comenzaba a tibiarse. Aquello solo pasaba después de un largo rato y uno muy largo en verdad.

Mustang no había dicho nada, ni se había movido de su lado y era extraño. Para esos momentos haría una de dos cosas.

O se alejaría de él para dejarse caer en la cama a un lado suyo, dispuesto a dormir.

O bien se levantaría de la misma para salir después de la habitación, para luego volver, con el hambre de su cuerpo nuevamente encendida.

Pero estaba ahí, sin hacer movimiento alguno arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Despacio giro el rostro y hasta que el mismo estuvo correctamente enfrente del militar, fue que sus ojos dorados se abrieron. Fue entonces que una conmoción desconocida hasta el momento le dio de lleno en el pecho. Roy lo miraba, más allá de su cuerpo, de sus ojos o su ser.

Con remordimientos, culpas y odio, reflejadas en sus pupilas azul oscuro ausente.

El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados no hacían más que acentuar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Y entonces por un segundo el corazón de Edward dejo de latir.

El fuerte y pesado cuerpo de Roy cayó entonces sobre él, apresándolo entre sus brazos obligándolo a permanecer cerca de si. Le oyó susurrar su nombre quedamente como un suspiro cerca de su oído, mientras escondía su rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello.

— Ed —

Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no le llamaba de aquella forma casual y cercana. Se había acostumbrado tanto al seco sonido de su sobrenombre en la milicia o su apellido que ahora, escucharlo musitar tan quedo e íntimo no hizo más que colorearle un poco más las mejillas, mientras sus ojos atónitos hacia el techo miraban.

Lo sintió temblar, de todo su cuerpo y más aun, de los dedos que hasta segundos atrás firmemente habían sostenido su cuello con suavidad. Ya no susurraba su nombre, tal vez lo hacia, tan bajo que le parecía inaudible y pudo sentir sus labios apretados, casi mordidos por los dientes, sobre la piel de su cuello.

— ¿Roy? —

Ed contuvo la respiración levemente mientras sus dedos indecisos al principio se deslizaron por la amplia espalda. Por breves segundos las yemas de sus dedos de carne masajearon los músculos como si le reconfortara, mientras los de metal simplemente estáticos se habían quedado sobre la piel desnuda del militar. Regresar el abrazo, no se le ocurría algo mejor que eso.

— Ed —

Le escucho susurrar una vez más, antes de que los labios húmedos del mayor, terminaran depositando un sutil beso sobre la piel del cuello del rubio. No hubo otro sonido, tan solo un ligero incremento de presión en el apretón en que lo tenía sujeto y su cuerpo relajándose hasta que casi perdió el sentido sobre el rubio.

La respiración del mayor se acompaso hasta hacerse muy liviana y efímera. Tranquilo ahora dormía. Edawrd soltó muy suavemente el aire que hasta aquellos momentos había retenido en sus pulmones. Mas la tranquilidad que pensó sentiría al momento de cerciorarse de que el militar se había dormido, jamás llego. Sino todo lo contrario, la opresión seguía presente en su pecho y un hueco en el estomago ahora le hacia pensionar ligeramente los músculos de su vientre.

Sus manos se aferraron lo más que pudieron la espalda del mayor, atrayéndolo a él, terminado con cualquier distancia que les separara. Su cuerpo, pequeño y menudo se encogió levemente y ahora fue su turno de esconder el rostro tras el firme hombro de Mustang. La opresión de su pecho subió, volviéndose un nudo en su garganta que no tardo en convertirse en un lastimero gemido.

Y una traviesa lágrima descendió de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Había duda y un terrible desconcierto en su cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los ojos dorados de Edward se agitaron violentos sobre sus parpaos cerrados, el ceño relajado que hasta segundos atrás sus cejas rubias tenían, se arqueó violentamente y soltó un débil gemido doloroso entre sus sueños.

_"¿No seguirás negándote?"_

Podía escuchar claro y fuerte la voz de Roy, tan rencorosa y vacía atormentándolo en aquella indirecta pregunta. El resentimiento latente y la acusación expresa de que era peor que cualquiera.

_"No espere que te entregaras tan fácil"_

Las palabras de Roy se repetían una vez mas, frías y dañinas mas que la primera vez que las había escuchado y el anterior nudo en su pecho, no era nada comparado con la presión que ahora sentía, misma que había empezado a hacerlo respirar violentamente.

_"Al final resultaste ser como ellas"_

Él no era igual a ellas, jamás y no podía con alguna de esas mujeres.

¡Estaba más que equivocado al hacerlo!

Abrió los ojos sus pupilas dilatadas se oscurecieron de pronto y la opresión se transformo en rabia apenas contenida.

¡Mustang no tenia derecho alguno en compararlo con nadie!

Era verdad, ambos se estaban utilizando mutuamente para un fin propio. Pero aquello simplemente no le daba derecho alguno a tratarlo como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Tal vez y en un principio lo había aceptado, el informe que le proporcionaba por cada acostón valía la pena de todo. Pero que le desdeñara hasta aquel grado era lo último que esperaba que el coronel de mierda hiciera.

¡Que se fuera a chingar a su madre!

El no era un maldito agujero consolador, con que cual podía entretenerse antes de que tuviera a cualquier otra.

Otra…

¡Esa maldita perra!

¿Para que la había llevado Mustang?

¿Lo había planeado tal vez?

¿La había llevado ahí para burlarse de él?

¿Para demostrarle que así como la había utilizado a ella, lo podía utilizar también y desecharlo cuando quisiera?

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —

Gruño y aparto de su cuerpo la fina sabana de seda blanca que lo cubría, misma que quedo arrugada contra su regazo. Mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos la prenda que llevaba puesta. No era su ropa, sino más bien una muy larga camisa blanca que seguramente le pertenecía al militar.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la prenda y sujeto un trozo de tela de la misma, llevándola a su nariz aspirando el aroma. Pudo distinguir en la misma el inconfundible aroma de la colonia de Mustang, la madera y tierra seca que lo caracterizaba. Olía aquel jubón únicamente a él y por lo visto, la fragancia se había adherido también sobre la piel de su cuerpo.

Olía a Roy y nada más…

Extrañamente sus mejillas comenzaron solas a teñirse de rosa y sin que se diera cuenta termino abrazándose a si mismo sujetando con fuerza la tela de la camisa. Casi podía sentir que era el mismo Roy el que le abrazaba tan fuerte. Justamente igual a como cuando se habían quedado dormidos momentos atrás en aquella cama.

_"Edward…"_

Podía escucharlo llamándole, suave y confidente contra su oído. Extrañamente todo lo que había sentido y pensado en los minutos atrás se había olvidado.

_"Ed"_

Había olvidado la rabia y los sentimientos confusos y caóticos que lo invadían y no entendía la razón de aquello. En verdad que no lo entendía. En aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era ver a Roy y tenerlo cerca una vez más.

_"Ed"_

¿Qué demonios?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una enorme taza humeante se encontraba recargada contra el alfeizar de la ventana abierta. La cajetilla dura de cigarrillos se encontraba a su lado al igual que un encendedor plateado. Sabia de sobra que la cafeína y la nicotina juntas no era una agradable mezcla para su gusto.

Pero por esta ocasión las necesitaba.

Tomo despreocupado la caja dura rojo y blanco, abriendo el empaque y golpeándolo levemente de abajo para que saliera un cigarrito. Sus ojos repararon entonces en el encendedor plateado levemente iluminado por la luz de un farol exterior y le pareció estúpido usarlo, pero mas estúpido era el pensar aquello, más aun cuando sus guantes se encontraban encerrados en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio en la oficina y estos no encenderían para nada su cigarrillo.

Una llama incandescente azul y amarilla y luego el brillo decadente en un puntito anaranjado cobrizo coronando el rollito de tabaco Malboro. Ahora no solo la taza de café negro humeaba. Aspiro abundantemente del cigarro para luego, arrojar todo el humo gris de su cuerpo con una sola bocanada.

¿Qué pendejada había hecho?

Nada de lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, era lo que había deseado que sucediera. Pero había sucedido y hasta una media hora antes, había estado dormido, abrazando al rubio y se hubiese quedado así, de no haber sido que había recobrado la cordura.

Pero debía de reconocer que el haberse quedado dormido así junto a Edward le había agradado y muchísimo. Durante esas máximas dos horas, había compensado todas aquellas que se había pasado en desvelo. Había descansado tranquilo como hacia mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacia.

Y había sido agradable, despertar con el cabello completamente revuelto y anudado, producto de los constantes giros que dormido el rubio le había prodigado sobre los contados mechones largos de su cabello.

Nunca hubiera pensado que podría llegar a tener ese grado de cercanía con Edward.

Bueno, tal vez en sus mas locos sueños.

Esos mismos que lo habían obsesionado con él desde un principio. O mas bien que se habían transformado en obsesión al ver imposible cualquier tipo de relación mas allá que la profesional que los unía.

Pero gracias a esa relación, por uno u otro motivo habían terminado en la cama.

¿Habría la posibilidad de que después de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, algo más con Edward se diera?

Imposible

Aunque el llevárselo a la cama hubiese sido posible, no podía obligarlo por medio de ninguna forma a hacerle sentir algún sentimiento parecido al amor por el.

Roy tomo la humeante taza entre sus dedos y la llevo a la boca. El líquido caliente le lleno la boca y acentuó fuertemente el sabor del tabaco y el café en la misma. Amargándole el gusto como de antemano sabría que lo haría.

Igual como lo que había pasado con su subordinado.

Entonces, si sabia que todo entre ellos iba a terminar de malos modos.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía intentar aunque fuera por ese día el romance perfecto que alguna vez había imaginado entre ellos?

Un rechinido suave llamo su atención. Una tenue luz apenas y salía de la habitación que se estaba abriendo, el paso suave de una pierna y el duro de la otra resonaron contra el suelo de madera curtida y la menuda figura del rubio enfundada en telas blancas emergió ante sus ojos.

Tan solo por ese día

Al menos… podría intentarlo…

**Continúa…**

**"Watashi wa Anata no Doreidesu"**

N de BY: Oh! Esta por empezar lo bueno xD. Anhelo que les haya gustado el anterior y este. Disculpen si no les respondo sus reviews! Pero si no actualizaba en este dia no sabia hasta cuando podria hacerlo. Nos leeremos pronto cuando actualice Sadistic o bien, el desaparecido Don´t Forget!

Besos Oscuros para todos!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Risky**

**Atención: **Fullmetal Alchemist es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi a Hard Yaoi, Romance, Drama y Angst

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**10.- Youwa (Armonía)**

Un rechinido suave llamó su atención. Una tenue luz apenas y salía de la habitación que se estaba abriendo, el paso suave de una pierna y el duro de la otra resonaron contra el suelo de madera curtida y la menuda figura del rubio enfundada en telas blancas emergió ante sus ojos. Lo vio detenerse en el umbral de la puerta achicando los ojos dorados en un intento de distinguirlo bien.

Parecía que la falta de una suficiente luz en su habitación lo había encandilado. Los corredores y las demás habitaciones estaban por demás, muy bien iluminadas.

Lo vio levantar su mano humana dirigiéndola a sus ojos para tallarles con la misma. No pudo evitar sonreír por aquel gesto con sencillez y esperó paciente a que terminara. Abrió sus ojos dorados enormes y esta vez supo que podía enfocarlo del todo. Mas fue hasta que salió a la completa luz cuando pudo notar del todo, el atuendo blanco que el rubio llevaba. No era más que su camisa, esa misma que le había puesto algunos minutos atrás, mientras aun dormía profundamente contra su cuerpo. Vaya, por un momento había pensado que al despertar, simplemente se la quitaría y volvería a vestirse con sus acostumbradas ropas.

Pero estaba ahí, frente a él vistiendo su camisa y tal vez debajo de la misma solo llevara los interiores.

Se quedaron mirándose algunos segundos en silencio y fue hasta cuando el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo cuando el pelinegro le dio la espalda continuando con lo que hacia.

Arrojó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo por la ventaba y la cerró sin correr las cortinas. Edward con paso vacilante se acerco a él, pero tuvo que seguirlo, resignado con la vista al verlo alejarse hacia el comedor cercano. Notando entonces, la mesa dispuesta. Había suficiente comida para dos personas, tal vez un poco mas, charolas con fruta, pan y jarras con jugo, leche y una oscura botella de vino.

Y al ver todo aquello, no pudo evitar que le gruñera el estomago.

No había comido más que unos cuantos bocados en el desayuno mientras agitado preparaba todo lo indispensable para su partida de central y después de haber visitado a Mustang aquella mañana, no había tenido apetito alguno durante la mayor parte del día y ahora con solo notar una minúscula migaja de pan, llegaba a hacérsele agua la boca.

— Ya se que pasa de la hora de la cena pero, no he comido nada en todo el día — musitó de pronto Roy, desviando la atención del rubio de la mesa, mirando su amplia espalada — Y supongo que tal vez, tendrás hambre —

— Algo — aceptó Ed, notando hasta ese entonces que el pelinegro no vestía más que un fino y casual pantalón y estaba descalzo. Sintiéndose así, muy cómodo en la privacidad de su departamento.

— Bien, toma asiento entonces — Roy le señalo su lugar terminado de acomodar los cubiertos.

— ¿No falta nada mas? — Preguntó Edward acercándose a la mesa donde Roy aun colocaba una copa vacía, otra con agua y un vaso de fino cristal — Puedo ayudarte ¿sabes? —

— Ya tengo todo listo —

— Umff— soltó como bufido decepcionado Edward, viendo la mesa por completo.

Siempre había sido una de sus costumbres ayudar con algo cuando comía en un lugar ajeno. Para él constituía un pago por la comida dejando así, saldadas las cuentas con la persona que amablemente le había ofrecido la misma. Aunque eso, muchas de las veces no era un intercambio equivalente, justo como ahora.

Posó su mano en la silla que le tocaba y justo cuando iba a correrla, el pelinegro se dignó a girarse y mirarlo al rostro. Estaba tranquilo y por un momento se quedó pensando mientras lo observaba. Desvió su mirada por un momento del rubio y la dirigió entonces a la ventana donde minutos antes había estado de pie contemplando las calles casi vacías frente al edificio en que vivía. Su taza ya fría y seca de café llamó su atención y supó entonces que podía hacer el fullmetal.

— Puedes ocuparte del café si gustas —

La cafetera ya estaba preparada, solo bastaba presionar un botón y en pocos minutos una jarra de café recién hecho estaría lista. Una tarea simple y fácil que podía realizar aquel rubio sin problema alguno.

— Esta bien — El rubio sonrió satisfecho y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina, no muy alejada del comedor y solo oculta tras una pared falsa que la separaba del mismo.

Roy escuchó entonces los ruidos en su cocina, las cajoneras que eran abiertas buscando tazas, cucharas y demás. Solo le faltaba prender la cafetera y en aquella ruidosa búsqueda pudo escuchar aunque muy tenuemente, el tarareo alegre de una canción que apenas y abandonaba los labios de Edward.

Lo dejo hacer, mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la mesa y se servía una copa generosa de vino tinto en una de las finas copas de cristal cortado. Apenas e iba a darle un pequeño sorbito a la misma cuando un fuerte sonido de algo salpicando, llenó el silencio de las habitaciones, acompañado de una maldición y varios quejiditos de dolor.

— ¿Ed? —

Fue poco lo que tardó Roy en llegar hasta la cocina, para encontrarse la cafetera hecha un desastre, con el café tirado en la cocineta, suelo y sobre el rubio, que apenas y sujetaba una taza en su mano de metal, mientras la humana levantada casi sobre su hombro, era agitada mientras e quejaba en silencio y tenia el rostro comprimido en un claro gesto de dolor.

— ¿Te has lastimado? — le preguntó suavemente y notó como el rubio daba un saltito de impresión, tal vez creyendo que no se había escuchado todo el alboroto que había provocado y mas aún, sin pensar que el pelinegro iría hasta ahí para ver lo que sucedía.

— Es solo un poco de café en la ropa, nada más — le aseguró dejando la taza que intentaba llenar de café, sobre la cocineta blanca.

Buscó con sus ojos dorados una friega para limpiar lo que había hecho, pero Roy se le adelantó y tomo una toalla mientras empezaba a limpiar el desastre. Aun así el rubio tomo la tela roja que había visto y se arrodillo frente al pelinegro ayudándole a limpiar el suelo.

— Te quemaste los dedos — afirmó Roy cuando desvío la mirada de lo que hacia y observó la mano humana del rubio. La piel tostada que se había coloreado de rosada y ahora pasaba a rojiza, afortunadamente solo se había quemado muy tenuemente y no era nada de consideración.

El rubio había soltado el trapo y había escondido por reflejo su mano tras la mecánica ocultándola de la vista del pelinegro.

— Un poquito no es nada — susurró sin mirar al pelinegro y se echó para atrás inconcientemente cuando la mano del mismo quiso llegar a él.

— En serio que estoy bien — le aseguró levantando la vista contemplando la mirada incrédula del coronel sobre su persona.

Vio que hizo el intento de acercarse y se levantó de golpe del suelo. No estaba acostumbrado a que el pelinegro se preocupara por él, al menos no tan directamente como ahora lo hacia. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando Roy se levantó también y lo acorraló contra la cocineta impidiéndole alejarse por donde fuera.

Fue delicado ya hasta cierto punto tierna, la forma en que el coronel le había sujetado de su mano arrancándola de la de metal y sus ojos la habían recorrido con suavidad examinándola con detenimiento. Edward había dejado salir el aire en un gemido doloroso cuando sintió el fino toque del pelinegro sobre sus dedos, pero el mismo fue cambiado por un suspiro de alivio cuando la fresca saliva le humedeció los dedos.

Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza cuando noto la húmeda lengua de Mustang lamiendo con lentitud sus dedos y sin poder evitarlo tampoco, soltó un gemido lleno de placer cuando los labios terminaron besando su piel finalizando aquel trato.

Roy lo miró entonces y el rubio no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos sintiendo las mejillas excesivamente calientes, mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada y casi gruñó de disgusto cuando el pelinegro separó sus labios de la piel que atendía regresándole la mano a su dueño.

— Así estará mejor — musitó tranquilo Roy y levantó una de sus manos llevándola hasta la mejilla del rubio.

El color carmín, casi cereza en rostro le hizo sacar una sonrisa al pelinegro y estuvo tentado a besarle mas se contuvo. Delineó suavemente la mejilla antes de apartarse, pero ni siquiera había podido terminar de alejar la piel de sus dedos cuando aquella mano lastimada se poso sobre la suya impidiéndole moverse.

Edward se había acercado hasta él y había presionado su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y soñadores. Sintió que dejaba de sujetarle de la mano para luego echar ambos brazos tras su cuello obligándolo a encorvarse hasta donde él estaba y cerrando los ojos comenzó a besarle tenuemente en los labios.

Roy lo sujetó entonces de la cintura, colocando apenas sus manos sobre la misma mientras correspondía con suavidad el rose de los labios del rubio. La tímida lengua de Edward había salido y le delineaba los labios y casi gimió cuando la de Roy salio a su encuentro. El que había empezado como un inocente beso, aumento de intensidad hasta hacerse desesperado y demandante. Aunque en esta ocasión era disfrutado por ambos.

Incapaces de continuar quietas las manos del pelinegro se movieron, deslizándose hacia el redondo trasero del rubio y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave curva bajo la camisa, Roy no pudo más que morderse los labios soltando un gemido complacido al notar la suavidad única de su piel desnuda.

— No llevas nada más que mi camisa — siseó con la voz ronca nublada por el deseo y no pudo acallar un gemido de sorpresa entremezclado con placer cuando el rubio terminó echándose contra él haciéndolo sentirlo por completo.

— Si — susurró Ed quedamente mientras sus ojos inyectados de inocencia contemplaban al pelinegro y con lentitud comenzó a desabotonar tres de los cinco escasos botones que tenia la camisa — ¿La quieres devuelta? —

Roy tragó saliva y mareado en excitación atrapó los labios del rubio. Había pensado jugar un poco con el rubio, provocándole, pero jamás había pensado que Edward empezaría a jugar a seducirlo de aquella manera y maldita sea, lo había logrado. Los brazos del rubio se habían enroscado tras su cuello y respondía con la misma necesidad a los labios de Mustang.

Gimió con fuerza rompiendo el contacto con sus bocas, cuando Roy le tomo de las nalgas y lo sentó en la fría loza de la cocineta, mas no pudo reclamarle por ello, la húmeda lengua del pelinegro se encargaba ahora de lamer provocativamente su cuello y bajaba hasta la clavícula donde mordió sin sutileza alguna la suave piel.

Sus piernas se enroscaron entonces a las caderas del pelinegro volviéndolo a acercar a él, mientras le tomaba de los cabellos, siendo ahora él quien le tomara los labios en un beso urgido. La batalla entre sus bocas era deliciosamente adictiva y aún y cuando la falta de aire comenzaba a hacerse latente, no dejaron de besarse hasta que el mismo se les hubiese terminado por completo.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas y abriendo la boca intentando llenar de aire los pulmones, fue nuevamente Edward quien rompió el beso y un pequeño hilito de saliva brillante trajó de nuevo al pelinegro hasta sus labios que lamió con suavidad recorriéndolos. La camisa ya estaba completamente abierta, pero no había sido separada de su cuerpo.

Los dedos largos del coronel le recorrían, excesivamente despacio, como si disfrutara de bocado a bocado, cada línea de su cuerpo. Casi al instante las piernas del rubio se abrieron para él, sus dedos habían bajado ya hasta las finas caderas y sabia que de ahí se deslizarían hasta sus muslos donde jugarían con la sensible piel de los mismos.

— Me volverás loco — susurró el coronel contra el oído del rubio escuchándolo suspirar. Aquello le regocijó y mordiendo la suave piel del lóbulo empezó a deslizar sus dedos.

Más Roy se detuvo inesperadamente.

Él no quería tener simple sexo casual, aunque sabía mas que bien que se trataba solo de ello. Pero se había prometido no pensar en nada de aquello desde hacia algunos momentos atrás. Aunque fuese una mentira que después le lastimaría, deseaba pasar las ultimas horas de aquel día viviendo con Edward el efímero amor que por él sentía, dándole al rubio un poco de lo que todo aquello que había soñado si una relación amorosamente normal entre ambos se hubiese dado.

Así que…

¡Nada de sexo en aquella parte de la cocina!

Le haría el amor sobre la cama, igual o infinitamente mejor a como se lo había hecho la primera vez en que se habían acostado. Por una vez mas le demostraría lo enamorado que le tenía y descansaría entre sus brazos soñando con un mañana juntos que simplemente, jamás llegaría.

Sacudiendo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, tomo a Edward entre sus brazos y se estremeció por completo cuando el rubio se abrazo a él con excesiva suavidad mientras escondía su rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello. Mientras avanzaba por el corredor, sintió claramente como el rubio le besaba con suavidad la piel que tocaban sus labios y aunque una de sus manos se aferraba a su cuello, la otra no hizo más que recorrer lentamente sus hombros, hasta llevarlos a sus cortos cabellos oscuros donde los enrosco levemente.

Edward suspiro abrazándose más a Mustang. Exactamente no sabía porque ahora necesitaba su cercanía, la cual era más importante que el satisfacer su excitación interrumpida. Pero él estar ahí entre sus brazos le era mas que suficiente. Se apretó mas contra él sintiendo su calor y deseo quedarse entre sus brazos indefinidamente.

Más tuvo que separarse a regañadientes de él cuando lo deposito con sutileza sobre la cama. La frescura de las mantas traspasó la camisa que aún llevaba puesta y lamió su pierna desnuda. Más no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquella sensación cuando la calida presencia del coronel se subió a la cama junto a él.

Cuando los ojos de Roy le observaron, no pudo más que estremecerse. Aquella mirada azul oscuro brillaba añorante, calida e incluso pudo ver mas allá de lo que Mustang se propina. Aunque recordaba ese brillo lleno de adoración que le llenaba las pupilas. Solo una vez había visto aquello en los ojos de Roy, una sola vez que no volvió a repetirse hasta aquel momento.

Al momento en que los labios del pelinegro se posaron con suavidad sobre su piel besándola, pudo sentir una oleada de calor que invadió por completo su cuerpo, misma que le hizo suspirar entrecortadamente y se sintió más sensible que nunca cuando sus dedos comenzaron a recorrerle la piel. Cada caricia estaba hecha para ser realmente sentida, que incluso podía traspasarle hasta los mismos huesos por cada centímetro que recorría.

Edward gimió cuando sus piernas fueron separadas y tembló con fuerza al sentir los besos del pelinegro sobre su cuerpo, exactamente en cada una de sus cicatrices que recorrió con esmero, como si adorara cada golpe que le hubiese dado la vida a su joven cuerpo y al mismo tiempo se lamentara por no haber estado ahí para evitarlo.

Las palabras calmadas del coronel empezaron a escucharse calmadas y dulces contra su oído. No había frases cortantes ni insultantes, Roy simplemente le decía una y otra vez lo hermoso que era, lo dulce que sabia su piel e incluso que tan adorable se veía ahora con el fuerte sonrojo que le coloreaba las mejillas en aquellos momentos.

Sus manos se aferraron a las costillas del pelinegro asiéndose a él cuando le sintió entrar con suavidad en su interior. Ni siquiera había sentido a Roy preparándole para recibirlo y en medio de un beso largo y pausado, lo había sentido como nunca antes completamente adentro duro y caliente.

Las envestidas fueron suaves, constantes, haciéndole sentirlo y al mismo tiempo preocupándose más por darle solo placer al rubio . Pero Ed podía sentir, el complacerlo a él era más estimulante para Mustang, pues aumentaba su excitación e incluso las descargas eléctricas que le repartía por todo el cuerpo, lograban hacerlo contraerse para Roy apresándolo dulcemente en su interior mientras este le penetraba.

El rubio volvió a aferrarse al cuello del mayor, cuando terminó sentándolo sobre él. La penetración fue mas profunda y las manos sobre sus caderas le ayudaron a moverse con facilidad. Pero más allá del placer que los movimientos de Roy en su interior le provocaban, adoraba mas el sentir los calidos sentimientos que solo una vez le habia brindado. Ahora le estaba mostrando con cada roce cuanto le amaba, que lo quería. Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Mustang.

¡La primera vez que lo había hecho con Roy, él le había hecho el amor!

Las anteriores tan solo se habían tratado de sexo casual y ahora…

Y ahora ¡Roy le estaba haciendo el amor de nuevo!

Lo sentía, era diferente, más sincero tan profundo que cada vez más y poco a poco sentía latir su corazón llenándose de una desesperación que le embragaba. Porque ahora se daba cuenta, del enorme error que había cometido. Los sentimientos de Mustang habían sido sinceros desde el principio y él los había ignorado por completo desde el principio centrándose únicamente en el provecho que tendría el utilizarlo y que lo utilizara a su antojo.

Roy se había negado porque lo amaba y él lo había obligado a ignorar sus sentimientos y a pensar primitivamente solo para saciar sus deseos. Había aceptado tomar los riesgos que fueran para devolverle a Al lo que había perdido y ahora se daba cuenta que le había hecho pagar a Roy un precio demasiado elevado por tenerlo consigo.

Ahora entendía su odio, su frustración y su enojo. Roy lo había amado y él…

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? — escuchó que el pelinegro le preguntaba intentando apartarlo de él y entonces el rubio lo notó. Había empezado a derramar sus lágrimas contra la piel desnuda del militar.

— ¡No! — casi lo gritó Edward, aferrándose mas al coronel evitando que lo mirara, sabia que sus lagrimas continuaban bajando y que por el momento no se detendrían.

— Ed —

— Estoy bien— le aseguró y comenzó de nuevo a moverse sobre el pelinegro apresándolo candorosamente en su interior, mientras su abrazo se volvía mas apretado.

Roy no lo estaba lastimando, era él quien lastimaba a Mustang con cada una de sus acciones. Roy le amaba y no se había dado cuenta de ello, así como tampoco se había dado cuenta de algo importante, pues justo en ese momento la revelación caía ante sus ojos humedecidos, él también lo amaba..

Mucho más de lo que creía.

Pero Roy ya no estaba dispuesto a amarlo y sabia que el decírselo no seria bien recibido por el coronel, aun y cuando este se lo transmitiera en cada caricia o mirada que le profería. Si para él estaba bien no decirlo más que de aquella manera, a regañadientes Edward tendría que aceptarlo.

Alejando su rostro del cuello donde estaba escondido, Edward se atrevió a mirar por un interminable segundo al coronel. Vio su pregunta silenciosa por las pequeñas lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas, mas no rechazó al rubio cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos.

No lo diría con palabras, pero de una u otra forma lo haría. Lo amaba y aunque fuese con un simple beso. Se lo susurraría también.

_Te amo Coronel_

Roy abrió levemente los ojos en medio del beso delicado que acero le brindaba. Por un momento incluso había creído escucharlo hablar, pero era mas que imposible, teniendo sus labios ocupados en aquella suave pero demandante caricia. Mentiría si dijera que no se había emocionado con ello, pero sabía que sus locas fantasías jamás se harían realidad con ese rubio.

De eso en aquellos momentos era de lo único que estaba seguro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roy se había negado a abrir los ojos, la calidez que le rodeaba era sencillamente acogedora y estaba disfrutando increíblemente de aquellos dedos que con ternura le acicalaban la cabeza una y otra vez. Apretando un poco más el agarre de sus brazos se echo más contra el pequeño cuerpo sobre el que estaba.

Oyó quejarse al rubio y sonrío sobre la calida piel de su pecho donde descansaba. Mas las atenciones a su cabello no pararon, al contrario ahora el pequeño rubio estaba regalándole pequeños besos sobre su cabeza con excesiva suavidad. Pensando tal vez que no se había despertado aun.

Cuando otro beso iba a ser depositado en su cabeza, levanto el rostro y fueron sus labios los que capturaron a los del rubio. Ed se había sorprendido, pero no se había negado a corresponder el beso y el mismo había sido terminado demasiado rápido para el agrado del rubio.

Mas sin embargo no pudo quejarse en lo absoluto, ahora era Roy el que lo sujetaba entre sus brazos. Acunándolo con cuidado en su pecho. Las sabanas habían sido alzadas hasta cubrir sus cuerpos que, continuaban desnudos.

Sobre el pecho de Roy y abrazado a su cintura, el tiempo pasaba relativamente lento, cada vez un poco mas, mientras los largos dedos del militar jugueteaban con sus cabellos sueltos. Sonrío apretando más su mejilla contra el níveo pecho del hombre. Nunca se hubiese llegado a imaginar una situación como aquella. La calma y la tranquilidad de ambos, se mezclaba perfectamente en una armonía perfecta, que combinaba exactamente cada momento vivido entre ambos, sin importar que tan gris u oscuro habia sido.

Y aunque en aquellos momentos hubiese algo de dolor, los minutos como aquellos en relativa calma, lo valían.

En algún momento su mano de acero y la del coronel se habían unido, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente y aunque no podía sentir nada con aquella extremidad ortopédica, cierto era que la calidez de aquellos dedos comenzaba a caldear el acero y lo sentía con claridad en los nervios unidos a las extensiones eléctricas que lo componían.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado por breves momentos y fue la mano de Mustang la que había terminado recorriendo con sus yemas, la calida piel de su rostro y fue ahora Ed quien lo había besado, como un contacto tímido a la vez juguetón que fue cambiando al gusto del pelinegro. Le había dejado sin aliento cuando sus dedos habían comenzado una vez mas a perderse sobre su piel, demostrándole la adoración que por su cuerpo sentía.

Y el contacto sensual y perfecto termino con una suave lamida tras la oreja del rubio que le robó más de un suspiro. Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de rojo mientras el pelinegro volvía a besarle los pómulos coloreados y entonces la revelación volvía. Él amaba a Roy, amaba demasiado a ese hombre. Aunque jamás podría ser suyo, aun y cuando lo deseara y necesitara quedarse con él.

Volvió a recostarse en el pecho del pelinegro y escondió su cara en la mano que había puesto sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Sentía las mejillas calientes y los ojos muy húmedos. Silenciosamente ahogo un gemido. Si no podía estar con Roy entonces… no quería estar con nadie.

— Alphonse puede verse contigo en la estación ¿No? — le dijo Roy después de un rato, acariciando nuevamente los cabellos tras su espalda.

— Si — respondió casi turbadamente Ed aun entre el abrazo que Mustang le profería.

— Bien, entonces esta dicho — susurró quedamente el pelinegro — Yo te llevaré —

No había necesidad de que lo hiciera, ni obligación alguna. Pero al parecer Mustang en verdad deseaba hacerlo por su propio deseo. Edward no pudo evitar asentir suavemente contra su pecho mientras sonreía. Le gustaba esa amabilidad repentina que el pelinegro le brindaba.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — oyó como el pelinegro le preguntaba levantándolo junto con él hasta quedar ambos sentados en la cama y con las sabanas deshechas.

— ¿Y esta vez lo lograremos? — le devolvió la pregunta el rubio mirándolo increíblemente dudoso.

Bueno, Roy no podía decir nada mas, después de todo la noche anterior ni siquiera habían podido cenar apropiadamente. Roy tan solo se limito a sonreír de lado, arrancándole una sonrisa igual de picara al rubio que a un lado de el estaba.

— ¡Al menos lo podemos intentar! —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El insistente barullo de las personas alrededor, hacia que se escuchara poco o casi nada un orden coherente de palabras a su alrededor. Las conversaciones se mezclaban e incluso algunos gritaban a otros para hacerse escuchados. Estaba acostumbrado, desde los doce, había empezado sus viajes en trenes y los andenes atestados de gente se le habían hecho incluso hasta familiares en sus continuos viajes en locomotora.

Era por eso que, aunque el ruido a su alrededor fuese incesante, podía escuchar las pisadas suaves y calmadas del militar que tras de él caminaba tranquilamente. En el anden 9 se encontraba Alphonse, esperándolo ya seguramente desde mas de quince minutos antes.

No había sido fácil convencerlo de verse ahí, pero en cuanto el coronel básicamente le había arrancado el teléfono de la mano, después de soportar por más de veinte minutos las famosas tácticas de convencimiento extra rápidas del rubio que fueron en vano y tan poco fructíferas e inútiles eran a comparación de unas cuantas palabras dadas por el coronel a la armadura.

Y ahora solo bastaba atravesar los estrechos pasillos faltantes para llegar con él.

Sus ojos dorados brillantes lo reconocieron de inmediato. La alta figura de hierro a unos metros de él dándole la espalda era básicamente inconfundible. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mas de inmediato se borro al recordarlo, el llegar hasta Al, supondría entonces un viaje largo e intenso que duraría cuando poco dos meses o incluso muchos mas. Estaría lejos de Ciudad Central.

Lejos del coronel.

Contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de aquello y soltó un suspiro casi ahogado cuando los pasos del pelinegro se detuvieron detrás de él. La colonia de madera y tierra seca le lleno los sentidos embriagándolo casi hasta marearle. Extrañaría aquello, en verdad que lo extrañaría.

Pero ¡Él mismo lo había así decidido! Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Bueno, es hora de irme coronel — siseó el rubio, deteniéndose de pronto unos pasos atrás del militar que iba delante de él.

Roy asintió a las palabras del chico y por un momento parpadeo al notar el brillo dolido de los ojos dorados sobre él. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que Edward en realidad no deseaba marcharse y dejaba ver su deseo por mandar a la mierda aquel viaje y leve, pero muy levemente una suplica callada donde le pedía que le exigiera quedarse.

El militar se negó mentalmente. Aquello sin ninguna duda tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas sacadas de los deseos ocultos de su subconsciente. Edward estaba más que deseoso por largarse de una buena vez. Después de todo había cumplido con su parte del trato e incluso no había ninguna de sus atenciones, aun y cuando no tenia porque corresponder de forma alguna al derroche de emociones frágiles y cursis que le había demostrado desde la noche anterior y hasta algunas horas atrás.

Y ciertamente esta seria la ultima de sus locuras, el último de sus deseos.

Avanzó hasta el pequeño rubio y sin que este se lo esperara lo sujetó de una de sus manos. No fue ningún problema llevarlo casi arrastrando por el piso de ladrillo de la estación y terminó junto a él en un pequeño callejón alejado de las miradas curiosas. Aunque la única mirada curiosa que ahora sentía sobre él era la de aquellos ojos dorados que le observaban anonadados por lo que hacia.

Apresó el cuerpo del rubio, contra el suyo y la pared y se regocijo al notar el suave sonrojo que había vuelto a sacarle a acero y que ahora coloreaba tenuemente sus mejillas. Le robo un beso suave que tomo desprevenido al mayor de los Elrics, pero que el mismo poco después se torno agresivo y urgente por el propio rubio que se había atrevido a enroscar nuevamente sus manos en el cuello de Mustang.

La falta de aire fue la que los separo esta vez a ambos y la acción de Edward sorprendió al pelinegro, cuando levantando una de sus manos la coloco sobre la mejilla tostada que busco mayor contacto contra la palma de su mano frotándose contra la misma. Necesitando aquel dulce contacto.

— Ed — susurró el militar notando como los ojos del rubio le miraban brillantes al escucharle llamarle de aquella forma y lo vio abrir los labios finos de donde musito pausado.

— Roy —

Esta vez fue el tuno de Roy de sonrojarse, ganándose una sonrisa tierna por parte de Edward, más de inmediato se compuso. Alejándose lentamente de él, Roy le dio el suficiente espacio para componerse y cuando lo estuvo solo sonrío.

— Cuídate y regresa pronto — murmuro Roy con suavidad llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico donde sacudió sus cabellos rubios cariñosamente.

— Entendido — soltó el chico, regalándole una enorme sonrisa mientras le brindaba un último saludo militar.

Giró sus talones y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su hermano. Roy lo observo alejarse, perdiéndose entre las personas y pudo notar como la armadura que correspondía al cuerpo físico de Alphonse se giraba al escucharle a Edward llamarle.

Roy dio la vuelta entonces, dejando de mirarlos. No tenía mas tiempo que estar perdiendo ahí, después de todo aun tenia demasiado trabajo pendiente esperándole en su oficina del cuartel central.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Hermano ¿Avanzaron mucho en las investigaciones? — le preguntó Alphonse una vez que estuvieron sentados a dentro en los vagones.

Bueno, sentado él porque a lo que Edward se refería, estaba más que echado en los asientos frente a su hermano. Lo miró un momento y se quedo pensando llevando su mano de carne y hueso a su rostro, exactamente a sus labios. Los mismos que aun cosquillaban y estaban hinchados y húmedos por el último beso en que Roy y él se habían entregado.

¿Avances en las investigaciones?

En las investigaciones no, pero si los habían habido en otros ámbitos. Alejando sus dedos de los labios giro una vez más sus ojos a su hermano y le sonrío complacido.

— Si que los hubo Aru y tal vez cuando regrese — siseo mas que contento — Haya muchos mas —

**TBC**

**N de Yuka: **Hacia milenios que no actualizaba este fic, aqui un adelanto xD espero les haya gustado =)


End file.
